


To Learn, To Live

by FlaringFox



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abuse, Animalistic Behaviour, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rehabilitation, Sad, Slavery, Torture, Tragedy, slave rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaringFox/pseuds/FlaringFox
Summary: in an age where demon kind have become enslaved in Assiah, a rescue organization known as eclipse who find and help free demons from cruelty find an old demon. But as they learn more they find out its not just any slave they have found, but the first demon to ever become a slave almost 500 years ago. Akuma of the blue.





	1. The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning this first chapter is to showcase the type of abuse and life that Akuma has been living as a slave demon to humans. so there is a lot of cruelty in it. it gets lighter after this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted it ._.

The cages rattled around him. they always do. He watches on.

They cried to him, begged for him in their pain, their fear. He watches on.

They roared in anger as he was tortured, broken, soulless. He watches on

This cycle has repeated, for days, months, years...ages? he doesn't know, he was a dog. A slave trained to please his human masters.

His body, it was a joke. He was owned, and has been owned for as long as he could remember. He couldn't fight back...or maybe he simply wouldn't fight back he could not decide. Their was no reason too, he was nothing but a slave and could not think of any day he wasn't. he didn't know what freedom felt like, the only thing his body and mind knew now was the collar around his neck digging into his scarred flesh with inward teeth giving him a constant reminder of his pet status.

Humans used him, his retainers renting him out as the product he was. He learned to please and warship them, familiarize himself to their wants and needs. He was trained, trained until it was all he knew.

A sharp pain brought him out of his reflection. his leash was tugged letting the teeth dig into the skin around his neck to guide him. Crawling alongside his retainer naked, tail bound in bright leather creaking as it dragged behind him allowing his leash to guide him without raising his head. Stopping in a familiar room his leash was lifted, the trained signal to sit. Sitting back on his haunches he hugged his arms to his chest hands pointed down like a dog begging for a treat, and gave a quiet whine.

"good dog, Akuma. now go, greet your master"

He obeyed his command without thought or contest. His limbs creaked as he crawled along the floor almost mechanically, like he does each time, tamed and molded to please his masters. he reached his masters leg and felt a hand run through his hair. His body shivered under the touch as the hand found its way down his exposed spine feeling each vertebrae.

Demons were better weak and starved, easier to handle he guessed.

He licked at his masters shoes tasting nothing but ash as his master prolonged the touch of his bony back. He lifted his head just enough to lick at the masters arm nuzzling it slightly, looking up with lifeless eyes into the hunger grizzled face of his latest master, he smiled cruelly before exposing himself. He knew his role. without a thought his mouth engulfed the large meat presented to him, not daring to touch it with his fangs. his retainers ripped them out several times last time he failed to do as commanded. but that was a long time ago, now he was an expert.

He cleaned it, pleased it, pleased his master. masterfully massaging it with his tongue until he was swallowing the entire length. his throat tightened as fluid chocked him and threatened to suffocate him. Finger nails dug into his back and he shut his eyes as his master released his seed down his throat forcing him to drink it before being forced to lay his cheek against the mans thigh wheezing lightly.

"what a vile creature you are, who's the vile little demon?"

He barked softly rubbing himself on the smooth fabric of his unzipped pants. a pair of claps made him raise his head that same smile meeting him, his leash was pulled hard making him tumble back onto the floor. He gasped in pain huddling in a cower as his retainer stood over him.

He was pulled onto his side harshly heavy chains attached to the rusted silver shackles on his wrists and collar being tugged to make sure they were tightly secured. He looked at them lifelessly knowing what came next, a loud creak caused a bar to hang inches from his head. A Mask was forced over his head ignoring the tug on his horns as it was tightly zipped to his skin leaving no room to breath, his mouth zipped shut leaving his only source of air through his nostrils. He was blind, and mute.

The slave let his retainer lift him by the neck chain until he was on his knees cold bar across his shoulders. The chains were tightly bound to the metal spreading his arms as far out, another loud creak and he was hoisted up inch by inch sending sharp pain through his shoulders and spine until his legs dangled a few foot or so off the floor.

His head was kept facing forward by the tightly pulled collar teeth causing trails of blood to escape, a few claps made him let out a small whimper.  
"there we are, exactly how it should be you beast. Bound before god, crucified for your damned existence. What a beautiful set piece you would make in my collection." a cigar was burned into his quivering abdomen, a weak wheezy breath escaped as he heard movement around him.

"Leave us" his master commanded.

"As you wish, esteemed master the tools you asked for are in their place. Punish him to your leisure"

He whimpered nervously as his retainer left the loud steel door shutting him in with yet another sadistic master, tail curling up around his waist. He felt His master watching him with what must be disgust poking his bruised scared body with the handle to the whip hard enough it made him swing like a pinata, He waited for his punishment to begin.

For He was a demon, an evil being. A slave, he deserved this for existing.

And They were humans, his masters to carry out gods will to punish his kind.

His mind grew blank as he was swung about like a piece of meat, his master laughing with every painful twitch or grunt he received before it suddenly stopped. He wanted to turned his head listening desperately for the cruel man, but his old hearing failed to warn him.

A sharp sting crossed his chest to his shoulder. He gasped in pain as the holy water soaked leather left a red welt across his body, another following, then another. The chains jangled loudly as he was assaulted by the sadistic man. Time seemed to become unimportant as it went on, only stopping when his master was left heaving for breath. He shivered limply, pain encompassing his entire body.

"What beauty you are becoming, this is where you belong. Strung up, ready for righteous punishment. A punishment i will bestow upon this unclean body"

The man whispered darkly as he felt down his blood body, tracing several open lashes as he pet him. His legs were spread apart and he knew what came next, his masters favorite punishment. He felt sharp pain shoot up the base of his spine and his back arched a long guttural whine escaping his throat. Every cruel thrust was more intense then the last sending waves of white agony through his pelvis, all the while he felt nails claw into his legs as they were held apart nearly pulled out of their joints.

"tainted, that's what you are. A disgusting tainted being." he heard the taunts through his pain, pulling him down causing the chains to nearly strangle him. He begged for it, please, let this man go to far and kill him. Release him from his torment.

But no freedom came as the man released into his swollen intestines after so many times before, when finally his master was done he was left hanging limp numb to the warm fluids leaking down his bruised legs.

A long silence was held as he hung body quivering with exhaustion and fear. A heavy clang however left him hanging in a lone room, his master finished with his toy. He doesn't know how long he hung shoulders strained, every tired heave of air harder then the last.

the creak of chains released and he crumpled to the ground releasing a sharp grunt, his unfeeling hands were unchained and his neck released from the iron bar. his side was roughly pat agitating the open wounds covering him before a it was brought to his mouth unzipping in. He took a gasp of breath heaving for air.

"good dog" His retainer commented without emotion before his hearing was muffled. The chain attached to his neck pulled his broken body across the cold floor without a care as he was dragged back to his cage. he was pushed against the jagged stone floor , an injection forcing itself into his neck. He whimpered tiredly unable, and unwilling to fight the abuse.

Thrown into his cell, he hit the cement floor in a mass of limbs before a bucket of cold water was thrown over him. Shivered trying to reorient himself he felt heat spread from the shot and soon found himself panting licking at the water that glistened across his pale flesh.

A sharp knee found its way into his back and his arms were pulled back so far the threatened to pull from their sockets tied in a leather harness, his legs following a similar fate before he was forced to sit on his knees and his collars chain was strung up just enough that it hurt to sit back forcing pressure in his destroyed pelvis forcing his unused legs to hold his broken body up.

left in his prison as poison ran through his system, he panted tiredly. Another day of the slaves life over.

.................................................................................

He doesn't know how long it's been only that his body was on fire, too weak to hold himself and let the teeth of the collar bite his neck. He panted wildly, willing his body to cool down to no avail, and was acutely aware of foam escaping the corner of his mouth.

He wanted to die, please just let his broken body fail.

he let out a weak moan as something suddenly released his arms falling limp unfeeling to his sides and something was wrapped around his bare body he fell back into a gentle cradle, a plastic bit was brought to his mouth before water poured down his throat slowly. Without hesitation he drank at it weakly uncaring if it was holy water or not, he was so thirsty.

"shh, that's it, big guy"

He flinched suddenly aware he could hear again, there was an alarm blaring nearly deafening him. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, the heat in his body caused rampaging unabated. Water was poured over his face and chest before whatever was around him was put over his head and arms hugged his thin frame rubbing circles over his back.

"It's OK, we're not going to hurt you" The voice...was strange, gentle even.

He focused on it when he suddenly felt something pushed against his nose and mouth. He gagged for a moment before he slowly fell limp against whatever held him. he shut his eyes rolling back, hoping for the end.

"your safe now, rest. we're going to get you out of this hell hole"

it was the last thing he heard before unconsciousness overtook him.


	2. Worn Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Old Demon and The Young Humans

his mind slowly came back into the waking world, and he felt. Confused.

he felt oddly, heavy. like he was being crushed by one of his larger masters, pressuring his chest till he couldn't fill his lungs with air. He gasped for air, trying to force his body to move to no avail.

something brushed along his arm sending tension through his tired form, waiting for a shock. But, it never came it wasn't the sharp fork of a prod stick or even a syringe. it was flat and warm and....gentle. it pet him slowly, patiently.

His eyes opened slowly, heavily. they felt like they were glue together. the lighting was low, and he could make out the scent of his kin. Covered in blood and human filth there were only a few that he could make out besides the humans. There were a few in this long room he found himself in, it was long and rectangular the little bit of light within came from slits in the walls all along the top corners. he lifted his head weakly, shakily it was so heavy.

"hey, big guy" 

his eyes slowly found its way to the voice, a man sat beside him petting his arm through some fabric that's been piled on top of him. straps held him loosely on his side and his hands were cuffed with thick fabric cuffs just outside the lip of the blanket, hands peeking out were bandaged in gauze. the humans hand found its way to his forehead brushing the greasy bangs up, he flinched slowly.

"it's OK, i won't hurt you old boy" the human spoke softly and with a low tone as he pet up, his hand gliding over his horns, the demon shivered under the touch. before lowering his head to the side, it sunk into a very soft surface. despite his fear he sighed contently and rubbed into the pillow lovingly. The human petting him gave a soft laugh.

"you like that huh, big fella' " he asked scratching just next to his left most horn, the demon huffed tiredly body still heavy. the man looked middle-aged to him, he had dark chin length hair part of it covered his right eye and he could make out a burn scar along his cheek. His red eye studied him curiously, it was strange. Whenever he looked into the eyes of humans, all he ever saw was hunger, disgust, sadism. Never....this odd sadness.

the human pet his hair down, and made it to his face. he felt him pull his chin up and shut his eyes in response. tail twitching beneath the blankets showcasing the emotions he felt overwhelm him as the man messaged his cheek in a circular motion, another hand cupped his throat and pet gently. 

That's when he realized.

his hands slowly found there way up to his neck, the human moved his away at the action. probably out of fear, maybe disgust. and he felt it, or didn't. The collar he's worn all his life, no matter how far he thinks back. It's been there. A cold feeling filled his gut, the only thing that happened to demons who lose their collar was death. Death by a long slow torture in public before removal of the organs then burning the body away to ash. They use a holy white fire, it's said That the demons killed this way don't go to Gehenna, they simply cease to exist. 

He knows all too well, he's watched them many times in his lifetime. Retainers forced Their slaves to watch, to teach any who dare think of trying to escape. THAT THEIR WAS NO ESCAPE. 

for a moment he felt terror rise up. But then, a fleeting feeling of emptiness replaced it.

He simply fell limp, lifeless. He didn't care, he hasn't wanted to live for a very long time. He's lived for so, so long. Being their dog, being someones toy to break over and over again. He felt the hand return to the side of his abdomen and simply shut his eyes.

If he's going to die, at least he could rest for a bit first.

"how is this one doing?" A new voice asked, female from the sound.

"very ill, very lethargic and the scars...Leo he's been mistreated for a very long time, far too long. Much older then we've seen in the past."

the weight lifted and cool air hit his side. He took a sharp breath, it stung. Everything stung, like he was on fire. he felt himself begin to twitch, muscles spazzing out unconsciously to the burning sensation.

He whined in strain before the weight and warmth returned quickly, wheezing shoulders still twitching slightly.

"I know buddy, i know. Rex, lets give him some oxygen. His breathing sounds horrible." The female ordered, then his right eye was being pried open. He stayed limp, used to the treatment as the women shined a light in it. he huffed tiredly against the blinding brightness before she moved onto the left eye. 

"Leo, here." she reached for something and a mask was fitted over his mouth and nose tying it off behind his head before guiding his head not realizing how heavy it had gotten back to the pillow gently. He heard a hiss and air forced its way into his throat. He coughed at first before easing into steady breaths.

He squinted at the women who was bent down by whatever he lay on, behind her the man stuck a needle into a bag that hung at the side. He felt himself grow drowsy, She lathered her hands in something and reached to his neck and chest. He shivered for a moment before his brows scrunched up confused. She began to move slowly while applying pressure, and he shivered again at the sensation.

"it's OK, we're gonna make you feel better. Please, endure it" She asked softly, continuing to message his brittle skin, it felt like sand paper under her touch. he groaned lowly, wiggling under the touch. Sharp pain shot in his back from his tail and he froze, eye's glazing over he gave in and let her do what she wanted. She was his new master.

"that's it big fella, just relax" the man commanded. He followed his order and lay limp even as the woman moved father into his abdomen leaving his sore body with a numbness as she went further down. He shut his eyes and blanked out not wanting to remember what came next. his claws scratched at the air loosely before his body was completely revealed from its confines. both humans hissed at the sight of black and blue, before the messaging continued into his legs. they shook at the soothing motions and he couldn't stop himself from moaning slightly. He heard a chuckle and was pat between the horns as she prolonged the message in his legs.

It felt good, that's all he could register. The soreness was overridden by her touch, He lifted his head suddenly looking at her. She looked back with powerful brown eyes, brows furrowed slightly. brown Hair short and spiky like wind had whipped it and a tear drop earring hanging from her left lobe, she smiled brows staying in a glare as she leaned over and cupped his cheek. 

"hey there, I'm Leona. Do you have a name?" 

He stayed up shakily letting her hold his head up as she brought the blanket back up to his shoulder, an odd sensation ran up his spine again and his eyes moved lazily to her other hand. It held his long thin tail over the fabric and played with the large tuft of fur at the tip in a circular pattern at the tip that held a fuzzy head that glowed with blue highlights. Odd, he doesn't remember his tail ever glowing? or did it...he can't remember.

She sighed quietly before leaning his face up and with her thumb pulled the corner of his lip down. These humans were very weird, although he has run into some masters who simply kept him chained to a pedestal to show off or view. To afraid to touch him. But to own him was a show of power, he forgot why. One even kept him in a glass box for years, simply watching him like he was a trophy.

"hell, his gums have no color at all. Did they even bother feeding him, Rex go get some fruit from the stash. Maybe we can get him to eat." She stated throwing a look over her shoulder, the man named Rex left clanking loudly as he walked. 

"and ask zen how long till we make it home, a lot of these guys need medical treatment soon!" she yelled before turning back to him, for a long time they simply watched each other before her thumb found its way to his pointed ear. On reflex he shook his head roughly, she chuckled.

"you've been through quite a long ordeal huh big guy, don't worry. Were not here to hurt you. I'm the head of a group called eclipse, we help your kind" she explained, he stayed emotionless and she frowned sadly.

"you probably don't even know what I'm saying do you. God knows, You've been living through hell." pulling the blanket closer to his face as she lay it down again she pat his cheek lightly, "just know your safe"

he shut his eyes and simply listened to the rumbling of the room his mask was taken away and a rough cough escaped, the thumping from Rex's retreat returned and he found a new smell under his nose. he tried to open his eyes, but found it difficult. gaining a crack he found something green on a plate right in his face.

"here big guy, try this. It's good" Leona coaxed, he stared at her with one tired eye. she frowned determined and picked up a slice of the lunar shaped fruit slice and took a small nibble out of it, exaggerating slightly as she hummed in delight before waving it under his nose. 

He recoiled slowly before shutting his eye and hiding his face in the pillow weakly, any strength he'd had gone.  
......................  
Leona sighed sadly before letting Rex help her to her feet.

"Zen says we're bout half a night away from home."

They watched the Demon Sleep, face lifeless. the only sign he lived was the slight fogging up of the Oxygen mask she had slid back onto his face. Scars littered his pale skin, and dark rings so bad he looked like a racoon under his shut eyes. 

She grabbed at her necklace, a keepsake passed down through her family. Now her good luck charm, she prayed on it for the Demon. Silently pleading for him, before brushing back one of his light grey bangs behind his elongated ear, a large chunk of it from the mid part to the tip was missing, chewed or ripped off. his hair consisted of dark blue like his tail highlights of gray stream through them. 

"Leo, he's old" Her colleague noted, she straightened up and nodded. "I know"

"but why? Why was he kept for so long?"

She shook her head, just as concerned. Slaves rarely lived past the age of 20, After a long time they become very aggressive. So aggressive that it's common practice to put them down after 20 years. But it was clear from the brands covering the frail and thin body of the slave before them that he's been a one for far longer then the age limit. not to mention he was half-demon. Which alone made him worthless after prolonged slavery due to human nature being destroyed by the treatment.

She turned away to tend to the few goblin hatchlings they had found in the farthest corner of the trailer they stood in and headed that way with the melon slices. Pausing for a moment. A hand on her shoulder had her looking over to her one eyed friend who smiled softly.

"I'll keep him company, Go."

nodding slightly, "Let me know if he deteriorates anymore, I want to give him a chance to feel freedom."  
he returned the nod before sitting by the old demons side, she headed away hand to her necklace again. A small metal shard entwined in metal wire.

As she grew farther away. she didn't notice the warmth that had gathered within the small speck, Or the Glowing of the dark fur on the Demons tail.

Cool and fade.


	3. Inner flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona and her team learn there is more to the old demon then meets the eye.

"Alright let's get them into the containment and observatory, remember to be patient with them. they're much more afraid of you then you are of them" Leona shouted over the group of activity, The truck she had been in pulled in backwards into a docking bay followed by its partner beside it. With a loud clang the separation process began.

"Leona" She turned to her name. A bald monk walked up to her slowly beads hanging off his silver robe jingled as he approached, a permanent smile lighting his face. He bowed respectfully which she returned easily.

"Zen, how is the group in your case?"

a look of sadness crossed his face before he shook his head,"Many are rabid, left as savage animals in there prison, we've had to put several Worgs and several others to sleep on the way here" 

Her fists clenched as she prayed for the lost souls, hoping they had a better life in their reincarnation. This was the third rescue where they had lost over half of the slaves, many dying from injuries or illness. Others were put to sleep. it was cruel to leave some alive in the state that they were in, other times it was safer. 

"let's head inside, i want to see to them" She stated determined, heading for the door. A hand in front of her halted Leona's advance. Zen gave her a level gaze, eyes never opening.

"you are not at fault, Leona. You do a brave thing, rescuing those who have been rejected by the world." He said softly, she sighed before remembering the old demon.

"have you seen Rex's rescue?"

"no, i haven't yet. what class is it?"

"not sure....but"

"but?"

"i believe he's a half-demon, and an old one at that."

Zen looked thoughtful for a moment before spinning on his heel to follow his leader, taking it as a green light she headed to the stairs and up into the large warehouse like building. Opening the thick steel door they walked into the storm of activity. The section they walked into was walled off from the rest of the section of the building full of glass containment enclosures, she spotted the goblin hatch-lings being carted off and headed for the trailer.

Peeking in she spotted Rex kneeling over the slave, talking to one of her medical staff. Approaching, Zen on her tail she nodded to the doctor who walked off as she reached them.  
The demon's head was up again, albeit very shakily and was pushed up on his bound hands. A safety precaution although they doubted he would be strong enough to attack them, you could never be sure with unclassified demons.

kneeling down she got to eye level with him and smiled softly, "good morning"  
His head lowered till his shoulders hunched, gray lifeless eyes watching her. Leona felt Zen kneel beside her and the eyes lazily moved to her advisor, they stayed silent as the old monk studied the demon.

"I believe you are correct Leona, But we won't be sure till his blood is tested. See if they can identify his age with the Scans and blood work, I would lie if i said i wasn't curious." He said voice heavy with concern, he brought a hand up slowly and cupped the slaves neck stroking a few time. The rescue sniffed at his sleeve tiredly before his arms gave out, they caught him before lowering him back to the sheet of his stretcher. 

"Rex let's wheel him to Tora, Zenzaki I'd like you to survey the rest of the rescues, please." She pulled the blanket up onto the old demon before helping lead the stretcher through the small pockets of people. The reached the lip that led into the warehouse when the room exploded with heat.

Blocking her face Leona watched as from the other trailer a large Demon emerged cloaked in fire thick ropes that her allies were using to pull it from the containment trailer turned to ash, it roared angrily as several of her allies pulled it out of the confined space. It was just barely the height of the 6 ft trailer, large antlers adorning its feral canine face. chain rings covered its body where it must have been restrained by its previous owners leaving it looking like it was covered in jewelry, its hands were large dark claws tied together for safety. it roared again, unintelligible. 

"Please,oh Great Hellhound. I plead, Calm your raging soul!" Zen shouted unafraid as he bowed to the giant creature. The giant canine glared at him with blood red eyes swinging down with massive hands, everyone scrambled away quickly leaving a small crater where the old monk stood moments ago. Again Zen shouted to it, but it simply roared again at him maw snapping inches from his face foam flying off its giant teeth. Shaking its body roughly it leapt up horns hitting the ceiling, crashing to the round it rolled around grasping its face leaving bloody gashes.

people screamed in alarm as it broke the safety cuffs holding its wrists and fell forward, coming face to face with Leona and Rex. Eyes wild it took a large breath, ready to burn the room to cinder. Leona got her wards ready, she hated forcing the enchanted talismans on rescues but if they gave her no choice... It began to smoke at the nostrils. 

When it froze.

chest full of air, it's eyes seemed to widen as it stared. But not at them, she straightened slightly and gazed backwards. To the old demon. It stared up at the ifrit unfazed, it however lowered itself in a calming manner and slowly its nose found its way to his side. Rex and Leona moved aside, to enthralled by the sight before them as the powerful demon bowed to the old demon.  
The room was tense as the event played out, for a hellhound to bow it's head to another was unheard of. They were almost on par with prince level demons, so to see it in front of them. Was breathtaking. But then comes the question. Who would such a creature bow to.

....................................................

"P..AIN....IT.....URTS!!! ORD....SAT.....N....PLEA....ILL.....ME...."

He opened his eyes groggily, the voice was distorted. Like they always were, screaming in agony as there bodies gave out on them. A familiar warmth grew in his chest and he coughed weakly pushing himself up once more he swatted at the air. Vision blurred, gazing up to the great red shadow before him.

".....se.......let.......me.......est....no.......ore.......NO........I.......ON'T......BA.....K!"

He wimpered as his back throbbed, body protesting with the movement forcing his head to stand up. The voice cried out, fear and anger lacing it. 

"I'll.......ie.......befo.......bac......urs......umans!.....I.......ke.......ou......ith......me!" 

'COME TO ME'

the demon's movements stopped abruptly, feeling a presence prob him.He squinted as a searing heat passed over him. the gray world became blue, and the great blob ceased its agony filled roars, and approached.

"please.....end....my....pain"

'lay in ash'

he forced the warmth up. Within seconds he felt Weak, body growing cold.

........................

Leona let her eyes wander to the Old demon sitting up now with difficulty, eyes glazed he leaned forward till his head was laying against the crest of its horns at the center of its head. The hellhound lay down suddenly weak, body extinguishing its fur began to fade to ash followed by its body, then just like that the giant demon was gone. For a long time, no one moved. until the old demon began to cough hard falling back into the pillow, Leo moved quickly to his side. Sending the rest of the room into a flurry. 

She put her hand over his chest and frowned, he was freezing. So cold in fact he felt like a corpse, she tucked the blankets around him and strapped him down preparing to move him when Rex joined her. They pushed the stretcher in silence, moving quickly as the demon began to gasp loudly clawing at his restraints. Foam forming out the side of his mouth as he wiggled, he hissed weakly before falling limp. Leo put a hand on top of his head, "just relax old boy, were almost there."

"Leo what did we just see?"

"I don't know"

"did he just steal it's life? or..."

"I DON'T KNOW"

she stated firmly, the demon grew still gasping terribly.

"we'll figure it out later, we need to get him help. NOW."

Rex nodded quickly, eyes staying on the pale boy struggling terribly to breathe.

They got into the main hallway of enclosures, each side were rows of glass containment cells. Several aggressive demons jumped at the glass as they passed, wishing to lock jaws around them. She steeled herself as she always has walking through the area before reaching the center of the building where it was sectioned off again. 

"Tora! I need you!" She shouted, wheeling the demon into one of the secluded surgery rooms. She stripped her heavy black uniform tossing it to the side before washing her hands. Rex unlatched the leather restraints and peeled the blankets off the demon who's skin was taking on a blue hue. A short woman ran in, bobbed hair bouncing about as she took in the scene before racing over to the sink and scrubbed up herself.

"Guys, he can't breathe!" Rex shouted, as he pulled the demon up into a sitting position. a straining wheeze escaped as its head lolled back onto his shoulder eyes glazed in fatigue. Rex put his head against the demons forehead and whispered something to him while holding his hands still clasped together they were cold and felt scaly to the touch, sharp black talons for nail and the skin seemed bluish compared to the rest of his body looking out of place.

"Rex keep him up like that, Leo start stripping him of those dirty bandages." Tora ordered, as she got a bowl from over the sink. She murmured something and a small poof sound later a large green man appeared beside her. It was a rotund humanoid that looked like a giant green gingerbread man, a dark green bush on its head and shoulders, branches poking out all over. The herbalist bowed to it before grabbing a metal bowl and setting water to boil on the heater beside the sink. 

She named off several herbs and they appeared for her, taking them quickly she ground them up quickly adding water to the concoction. Leo approached with clippers and towels sitting in a metal bowl of water. Getting to work quickly she removed the bandages covering his chest and abdomen revealing emblazoned whip marks. tracing her fingers over them sadly before wiping him down. 

Tora reached her side and handed her a small bowl, "rub this into his chest, it will help him relax. He's having a panic attack" Leo nodded following the doctors command. As she began the demon gasped, tremors began to run through him and drool seeped out the corner of his mouth. "Tora, he's having a sezure!" 

Tora looked up sharply, running to his side she began to pull him off Rex so he could move off the bed. moving him down to lay she strapped him down sideways loosely as he convulsed, keeping his head on its side in the pillow. she took his tail gently with her other hand and pet it soothingly, noticing bumps and jagged parts of the skin. she felt ill, just thinking about what pain he'd lived through to have such scars on such a sensitive appendage. As the seizure ceased the room stayed silent aside from the strangled gasps escaping the old demon, Tora pet his head before finally speaking. 

"shh,shh,shh it's ok little one. i need you to calm down for me, take slow breathes" she soothed, His glazed eyes squinted tightly as he looked away face pushing in the pillow he lay on.

"Leo get an I.V. into him, give him a relaxant. Rex get the heated blankets from the foyer" Tora told them not leaving her spot, The green man walked over with a shake of its large stubbed arms plants came out and shook them. soon enough the top of the room was a canopy of tree leaves, leaving the room shaded and dark. 

Leo watched her friend patiently turn the demon onto his back making sure his head stayed sideways, then proceeded to message the ointment from earlier into his chest. Pressuring into the skin gently and hummed a gently song, each press earned a gasp of air, every rub a shiver. This process continued for several minutes until Rex rejoined them, the demon's eyes were half lidded and glazed now still looking away. 

With Tora's guidance the restraints were removed and he was lifted and the heated blanket was placed beneath him, he was breathing roughly his skin ghostly pale. She continued messaging his chest and shoulders beginning to listen to his weak organs with her stethoscope.

"so what do you think, Tora?"

the younger women stayed silent for a long time simply scanning his shivering skin with her tool before standing back, lifting the demons head she coaxed a cup of warm herbal tea into his mouth stroking the rough scarred skin of his neck to get him to swallow, he looked much to lifeless for her liking. she turned on the machine from earlier and a very weak set of beeps began, She took in his upper torso, every inch of his rough skin was covered in scars but what was worse were the brands. Every brand meant a new owner, many she recognized from past rescues however one in particular caught her attention. It was fancy or flashy like some of the other ones, brushing softly over the cross like shape surrounded by a black pentagram over where his hear lay just below her fingers. It seemed so familiar, perhaps a private buyer? she doesn't know but it bothered her greatly. covering him with another heated blanket she set the safety straps over him once more keeping him in a cocoon of warmth.

"he's a fire demon, that's for sure. I've seen this happen a lot, he's lost his inner soul flame which for most fire class demons would mean death. he's very fatigued and his lungs sound horrible, if he doesn't get better we may need to do his tag surgery early. but for now we need to get him hydrated, and rest" She noted brushing the bangs out of his face to get a good look at him, before feeling along his horns and ears he groaned lightly but otherwise didn't move, "these scars are terrible"

"ya when we found him they had him strung up in a damn cell, he had a sensory mask on him and was being tortured. He was really out of it when we got to him." Rex explained angrily.

Tora seemed to sadden, "poor ol' fella, he looks like he hasn't seen a kind soul in his life." she continued to check him over feeling along his trembling body.

"I've never seen his class though strange looking horns and his hands are very reptilian but he's half-demon for sure possession of the host would have been lost after what just occurred. I'll need to look at his blood and D.N.A. too get a range on his age and demon percentage, for now Neema will keep the room comfortable and warm" She motioned to her large green friend who cooed to them at being addressed", we will need to monitor his heart rate and body temperature. Make sure he's warm until his system kick-starts, if it ever does that is."

a very sad look crossed the herbalists face, Leona gave a worried look to the her friend who shook her head solemnly.

"fire demons who lose their flame are vulnerable, they don't tend to survive. And he's very weak, I don't like what I'm seeing Leo."

"well let's do our best to make sure he has a chance then, yeah?" Rex punched his chest smiling, the other two chuckled before agreeing.

Leo watched as the demon slowly shut his fogged eyes, curiosity eating at her thoughts. A fire demon who could quell a raging hell hound with a single action, it was insane to think about. She let he hand find it's way to the top of his head like Tora had a few minutes ago and pet him watching the other women took some blood into a vial. It was very dark, almost black. which meant he was nearly completely demon.

"Leo, I'm gonna go set this in the scanners and check on the other newcomers. Rex, could you help me wheel some of my equipment down?"

The man nodded following the doctor out, not before patting Leona's shoulder on the way out. She sighed tiredly before finding one of the corner stools, taking a much needed rest. The sound of shuffling made her reach for her wards, eyes opening quickly. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. It wasn't the first time some of the more violent rescues escaped into the confines of the large building so one always had to be prepared. 

A startled squeak stopped her action, a boy scrambled away and hid behind one of the larger machines in the corner a little white furred tail sticking out. She let a smile light her face as she pushed off the stool and slowly made it to the tail, she knelt down to it and carefully took it in her hand.

"Zero, sweety you need to be more careful. there's a lot of dangerous things around this area. you know that" she spoke gently, a small movement and a head of short spiky white hair appeared from the machine Orange slit eyes watching her. She lowered into a cross legged sit and offered a hug, The white haired boy looked around shyly staying on the older demon for a moment just behind Leo before crawling slowly to her. he Got into her lap and she embraced him protectively, he responded by nuzzling into her neck with the side of his head lovingly Tail wrapping around her back. Breathing in the smell of fresh snow as she sat her head on his.

Then there were rescues like Zero, who were never given a chance. Blamed for his mothers death he was abused by his grandparents before they sold him to a slave market at the age of 7. they rescued him 3 years later from a zoo like facility where guests observed depraved slave demons of all classes. Zero, had been terribly treated. He was starved as was common practice and chained with rune inscribed metal to keep him weak to the middle of a concrete slab in the center of a large stone cage left to the elements and abuse of his 'caretakers'. When they had finally gone and rescued the slaves, he had hid in the corner of his cage nearly strangling himself by the rusty chain around his neck even as it ripped his skin he tried desperately to escape their touch. 

The boy was a very small frost demon hybrid with feather like pointed ears making it all too obvious what he was, his thin white tail had a fan like tip with similar white gray feathers. She smiled down at the boy, a tiny snowy owl plushy in his grasp as he looked around the room curiously. A small gift from her when he had first begun his recovery process, when he first came to the facility he was in a constant panic. Running around his enclosure, desperate for a hiding spot. Whenever anyone had entered he would have panic attacks, borderline heart attacks. She worked endlessly to gain his trust and help him learn to live free, and even now she is one of the few who can openly interact with him easily.

unfortunately, they discovered that due to his half-human nature other rescues were very wary and even aggressive towards him. So they couldn't release him into the sanctuary like the rest of the freed demons. looking down to the huddle boy in her lap she threaded her fingers through his white feather-like hair and smiled at the high pitched yip she received, he still couldn't speak even after a year with them. To this day, Zero was the only surviving half-demon in the facility.

Letting out a shaky breath as dark memories of previous slaves replayed for her, Leona grasped her necklace praying upon it for the old demon, half-demons were much more rare due to it being taboo to breed them. When they were made slaves they were treated worse if that was even humanly possible. reaching up she took the hand of the older and threaded her fingers through his, she hoped they wouldn't lose another.

Zero purred against her rubbing his face against her collar bone lovingly as she pet his back, enjoying the contact. He always hid from the other rescue members if he could, but if he saw a chance he would look for her attention. She didn't mind, he was very young and had been starved of love. She just wished he could live out in the wilderness and enjoy the freedom instead of being trapped within the facility. As she thought of this her eyes shut once more, she could feel Zero's own breathe grow steady in her hold curling up slightly against her.

Before long, they fell asleep. The steady beep's of the older half-demon becoming a calm lullaby.


	4. Akuma the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they begin to question, one begins to search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their patience. I'm still not super satisfied with the start but considering i have 14 iterations of it I don't think I'll make you guys wait anymore i just picked my favorite and went with it, the next 2 chapters should come pretty fast since i have them written up all over the place on tiny pages. My floor currently looks like a sea of tiny half pages lol.

He hung in the darkness that was his mind, chains restrained him tightly digging into his body leaving blood to seep down the enchanted silver. it was quiet, a silence he loves. Whenever he was broken for long periods of time he was left here in his eternal agony, to the emptiness of his world. No color, or sound, or feeling other then pure unfathomable pain.

you are the dog. That thought, that single command stays with him. Defines him. Enslaves him. You are the dog, the dog must obey.

"boy. . ." a familiar dark voice came from the void, he opened his eyes lazily to see nothing but darkness. 

"heed my call, please." it begged softly. This voice was the only thing he heard when he came here, as far back as he thought it was there. In the farthest recesses of his mind. This voice brought him pain for a long time, demanding him his servitude, his will. it would burn him from within his very being. But as he broke, more and more the voice became soft, pleading with him to follow it. the flames in his abdomen became soothing, trying in vain to heal his shattered soul.

He let his mind go blank. Anything to ignore the call.

He knew better, this presence was evil. Or was it? he couldn't remember why, he just knew deep within not to trust it. The few times he did wish for freedom the human marks burned into his flesh in ancient writing caused him immeasurable agony, until he no longer heard the voice of warmth. Only the burn of his masters. He was the dog, he shall obey.

"your bloodline calls, end the corruption of those vile creatures who call themselves your master. help me wash away the filth of Assiah!" the voice demanded heatedly, the warmth cloaking him grew in heat as it's rage peaked. Throwing his head back he twitched, wheezing in strain, fangs gritting. "KILL THEM ALL! BURN THEM, BURN THEM, BURN THEM ALL TO OBLIVION!"

"Obey...the master commands...." He screamed, the imprinted demand broke him. breathing in sharply he dropped his head weakly the heat leaving him.

"the dog....obeys...." a voice barely replied, so foreign he couldn't place it. 

Eventually he grew numb, then just like always he began to tremble. So cold he felt frost-burned across his skin, he cried out tiredly. Begging for his miserable existence to end, for his masters to finally let him die. something reached out, pet him, Soothed the frost engulfing him.

"it is not your time to die, big guy. Your at the finish line, now enjoy your well earned retirement." a gentle voice he didn't recognize echoed, a soothing hand cupped his cheek. It felt so nice, warmth resonated from the simple gesture and he couldn't help but lean into it. He felt himself falling slowly being hoisted down from the chains holding him to lay on a soft surface. His eyes opened slightly to see a sad smile on an old face, a silhouette fading out. When something caught his fading sight. 

a blue dot flickered in the distance, like blood on white it stood out. he reached out to it weakly before all strength left him, a cold pain pulsed through his chest leaving him feeling like he was paralyzed.

"....ear!" a voice echoed in the darkness.

a jolt forced his body stalk still. He hissed at the odd sting it left, whining out as the blue spark pulsed in tandem. All he could do was lay still as sharp jolt ran through him until his head shot up letting out a silent cry, tears escaping shut lids as his body grew tense.

"....able....edy...." the echoing voices grew distant as he grew relaxed, the hand caressing his cheek returned and he let himself grow limp once more the darkness growing illuminated from the small spark until he was engulfed in blinding light.

.........................................

Leona watched the surgery in progress, holding her hand to the old demons cheek petting his bruised temple gently. his eyes rolled under their lids in distress, mouth agape with several tubes within keeping him breathing and another for feeding to help him regain weight. But after what had just happened that was the least of her worries.

They had almost lost him, within seconds he had almost died of heart failure. 

Thanks to Tora's quick action his weak heart covered in a thin film of diseased black flesh beat slowly, the doctor worked gently with precision to clean the black from his organs. As well as remove tools and other assorted items that had been carelessly left within him over the years. Tubes, clamps and even a scalpel and pair of surgical scissors it left a terrible feeling in all of them. 

A twitch in the corner of her eye had her looking over to his thin wrists held loosely in fabric cuffs, his finger twitched.

"Oh my... Leona. Look at this" stepping to Tora's side hand never leaving the old demons head she leaned forward to see what was being video tapped by another nurse, Tora had the left side of what remained of his rib on a table beside her the right side had already been missing only shards left in it's place. His left lung was completely black covered in the film and much too small to be healthy it inflated unnaturally with each hiss from the machine behind them, his right however had jagged shards of what remained of his ribs sticking out all over it. it inflated slightly before bubbles of blood escaped the jagged cuts. 

" it's no wonder his breathing was so weak. it's amazing he could breath at all." she commented looking across his open chest cavity something caught her attention before she looked to his face. 

And to her horror. Gray lifeless eyes looked back.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" she moved quickly to stand behind his head and placed both hands over his ears. His eyes followed her uncaring of the situation he was in and simply stared at her perhaps he was numbed by the pain killers. she could only hope, keeping him looking at her so he couldn't see that Tora had his chest open. 

"Someone get him a sedative make it stronger then the last one, his body resisted it" she ordered, the room became active as the one nurse who was recording came over to see his face another taller man ran over to a set of prepped needles and did as requested injected the clear contents into the I.V. linked to his forearm. 

A twitch ran up his tail as it coiled in on itself, looking into his lifeless eyes she knew exactly what was going on. He was aware and obviously very nervous if not openly showing it, a demons tail told of it's owners demeanor every time. 

Leaning down she let her forehead touch his, it was then she realized he was shaking slightly. he shut his eyes in response to the close proximity of what he must perceive as his owner, it wouldn't surprise any of them if he thought every human was his master at this point. messaging his temples gently she shut her own eyes.

"it's going to be OK, go back to sleep old boy. Rest."

she heard Tora begin working telling her that he had fallen to sleep once more but she didn't move, he still trembled under her touch. As long as he did she would give him as much warmth as she could.

it wasn't till she felt a hand on her back that she lifter her head looking to her blond haired friend who held a pen sized metal container in her hand. 

"I'm going to insert his chip now." She explained, Leona nodded, "where are you going to put it?"

Tora pulled the top part off the silver cylinder to reveal a thin needle like item within glowing in the glow of the surgical lights. looking over the old demons body she looked within his still open chest cavity and felt the thin lining of his spinal cord.

"his spine, i don't think his tail would be a good idea for this guy, considering how bent up it is still. and i have a feeling he'd be a scratcher if i put it in his skull. With those talons of his, he'd scratch right through and kill himself." she explained leaning in she popped the needle off and placed it slowly in the center of a spinal column right under his lungs and heart where she had yet to place his organs back in their correct spots. Clicking on the end of the cylinder it split open and a green sheet unrolled, taking a thin filament layer off one side she stuck it over the device and waited till a green glow escaped the film. 

Standing up straight she took a moment to observe before giving Leona a thumbs up.

"OK, lets get him back together and cleaned up." 

..............................................................................

He awoke to mechanical heartbeats and a full feeling in his gut, he went to turn his head but found he couldn't. He tried to lift his arm but found it restrained, the only thing free was his tail which he automatically coiled under the arch of his back as much as he could.

"good evening, old one" a voice to his left greeted, he simply stared at the sterile white ceiling the edge of the surgical lights were just in view currently turned off. his female master appeared on his right side a balding old man on his left.

"hello" Leona greeted as well giving a gentle pet between his horns, he couldn't help flinch at the touch. He hated it when the humans played with his horns.

"it's OK i won't hurt you." she stated, he simply stared unable to do much more then that. the room remained in silence as the humans studied him, he knew what he was. To them he was but another lab rat at this point. He knew when he awoke to surgical devices and white lab coats. 

A strange sound of slapping plastic alerted them and they looked over.

"Tora, whats wrong?" Leona asked in alarm, he felt his eye lids slowly lower suddenly hit with fatigue.

"i just got the results of our scans, Leo you aren't going to believe this." a new voice responded while trying to catch their breath, his eyes lifted to see the white coated blond from earlier and he reflexively tried to hunch twitching when a sharp pain ran up his chest. He got another small pet he supposed it was her way of commanding him to be still so that's what he did.

Tora opened a folder and pulled a page aside, "98.34 percent demon blood i would barely consider him half human at this time. Vitamin deficiencies all across the board not that it's to surprising, thin blood and his regen is very low." she stated pulling another page aside she continued, "his lack of human blood could be why none of the other demons react to him harshly like they did Zero which could be his saving grace, however its his core body temperature that worries me i don't have readings here that tell me he has any."

"what do you mean?"

Tora glanced up for a moment, "essentially he's cold blooded."

Zen gave her a questioning look, "a cold blooded fire demon?"

Tora nodded before turning the page once more, "and then there's this"

The two looked at the page that Tora lifted to show them.

"it's....negative numbers?"

Tora shook her head in response pushing her glasses up then looked at the page herself, "I've never once encountered this problem. He must be at an age point the system can't read."

Leona's eyes widened before Zen asked the question, "how high can it read then?"

closing the folder Tora looked down into the grey eyes of the old slave, "well the oldest the machine is programmed for is 150 but i never expected to see anything near 100.this....baffles me"

Tora continued to stare at him for some time before Leona turned her head curious.

"what are you thinking? I've seen that look before" 

"I'm going to cross reference his brands, see if i can get a timeline of slave owners. This one here" She placed her hand over his heart making him jolt at the sudden contact, she gave him an apologetic look before continuing, " i know I've seen it before, but i can't place where. It's old that's all i know."

"OK, Tora. I know you, once you've got your mind set on something it's not like i can stop you. Are all the other rescues chipped?" Leona asked removing her hand, as soon as it was gone he felt himself feel suddenly nervous. narrowing his eyes at them tiredly.

"yep, Rex and Tsume are the only two who have survivors." she stated more coldly then she meant, looking down at him she shut her eyes and disappeared to his right. Leona and Zen's eye's followed her as she walked to the corner to retrieve something. 

"Zen, Leo think you could lift him into a sitting position? Leona support the tubes, Zen keep him straight or we risk ripping the stitches . I need to get pictures of the brands." 

He was pulled up to sit sending a jolt of aches up his spine, tail hiding against his side his arms were hung over the old mans shoulder as he sat next to him his female master held tubes stuffed down his throat. He didn't fight back, he knew better.

He heard clicking as they sat in silence, the tubes limited his head movement. a hand began to stroke his bony side sending shivers up him. His tail shivered in response to the touch claws scratching at the air for purchase of any kind. catching the eye of the women, she frowned sadly before taking one of them. He watched her startled as she stroked the scaly skin gently.

"your OK, she's almost done."

He wanted to pull away, wanted to hide but he was tired. all he could do was lean his head forward till his chin rested on the old mans shoulder, he wanted to sleep. His eyes slowly blinked closer and closer to being shut before a large gloved hand pushed them down slowly. He let the darkness envelop him once more.

.................................................................

Tora sat back looking at prints she had taken of each brand, messaging the bridge of her nose she glanced over in the darkness at the old demon who slept under heavy covers. she only now noticed that his horns had glowing blue veins across their surface, she was sure that they didn't glow earlier however maybe it was only during the night? she would have to watch for that, but now she was getting off track looking back to her laptop screen.

she researched for several days now, every night spent in the OR room of the old creature healing behind her. Each night more and more questions came up, many symbols came from owners who had long been dead. But the more she found out the sadder it became, these were cruel people he's been owned by in the past. Sex slavers, scientists, bio demon warfare testers and the list simply got worse and worse. He had legitimately lived a life of hell.

Sighing she finally got the the last print, THAT brand. the one on his chest that seemed to stick out to her. Clicking through page after page she didn't find any information on it, but she knew she had seen it. sitting back she took a long moment and simply stared at the pentagram with its cross center piece...cross....

she sat forward suddenly and typed in a name that had died so long ago. alot of the pages were gone, but she had a habit of reading information that this organization had gathered to help her treat certain demons after hacking what was a simple fire wall. True cross home to the last paladin.

looking through file after file of cruel experiments in the name of advancing their 'war' against Satan and his kin she found it. The symbol. on one of the demons they had in there possession. clicking through a few blocks she pulled up the page.

And there he was. the old demon. only he looked much younger and less demonic. short fangs, no horns, and his ears were hidden. What irked her was that a lot of the information was blacked out, his name being one. but why? it was just a name his birth year however was not hidden.

"Oh my god" sitting back for a moment she did the math and leaned back to look at the ceiling. 554, he was 554 years old dear god.

scrolling down she began to read some of the information that she could make out. A title he had been given as well as a serial code. Akuma the blue, code 6 6 6. the devils sign, looking over to the now named demon boy all she could think of was how cruel it was to give him such a title. 

going down further she couldn't make out much, yet at the bottom she found something appalling. videos, recording upon recording titled 'experiments' they seemed to span years of his life before they just ended perhaps growing tired to torturing him they just sold him off?

But back then were they even slaves at that point?

a certain video looked different then the rest, curiosity getting the better of her she opened it.

it started in an open courtyard filled with black uniformed exorcists, there looked to be hundreds and at its core. Stood Akuma, hanging from chains a grisly old man stood next to him with a scroll in his palms. She hit play, far to curious now.

"Akuma dreaded son of Satan himself, you stand accused of the crime of slaying the paladin Arthur Augustus angel, 3 of his arc knights, eliminating the entire order of the Myoo Dharani monk order, tainting Assiah with your vile birth marking the blue night itself and the assassination of the Grigory. you have been found guilty of all, and on this day it will be humanities mission to force your vile kind to bend to our will. Starting with YOU, Demon" the man announced gaining cheers from the crowd, all the while Akuma kept his head down mouth gagged by fabric he glared furiously at the man.

"begin the taming, may all learn from our lessons to begin our holy mission against these animals who we have let taint our dear realm with their essence" He looked at the man before a loud crack resounded and a slash was left in his bare chest, a large dark hooded man laughed before swinging his whip forward to lash him again and again leaving a bloody mess as he did so. 

Tora stopped the video and turned away breathing heavily, unable to comprehend what she had just watched.

The first.

Akuma, was the first Demon slave.

And he was here, in the very room she sat in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any questions i can answer them (unless they give away to much detail) also sorry to those who commented on the old author note i deleted didn't realize they would get deleted with it ._. fox be the dumbz


	5. Faith over humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exorcists. those who valued their faith over their humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was typing up my dual chapter (hopefully the next 2 chapters which will be called trial and error part 1 and 2) and as i was going i felt the chapters led to fast to Akuma's release so i wanted to make a chapter to show a bit more rehabilitation for him.
> 
> sorry for the wait, between work and trying to balance this with the second story that will follow this one its been a bit hectic ^_^  
> however i want to thank the people who are excited and interested in the tale i'm weaving. I love hearing your thoughts and prompts to get my butt moving on chapters lol even if it does leave me feeling a bit bad sorry bout that ._. but you guys make me excited to write so thank you.
> 
> also yes for those who haven't figured it out. Akuma is Rin.

The morning came quickly, and Tora found no rest that night. 

She simply sat in the room and watched Akuma sleep, this boy who was ancient in age compared to her gasping harshly for simple breathes. She couldn't believe it, but there was no mistaking that the demon in the video and the demon before her were one in the same.

One thing stood out to her however. His title, and the blue flames coating his tail and head in the video. He was a half-human, son of satan. It was crazy to even fathom. But digging around for information about Akuma only brought up experimentation logs and tests, it sent a chill down her spine at the amount kept and cataloged. 

Considering his title and inheritance of the blue flames she can guess that the exorcist order wanted that power for themselves. Looking the old demon over, not a speck of blue glowed on him. She had to wonder, did they succeed? Did they siphon away all his strength then sell him off not needing an empty shell?

No matter the reason it disgusted her, standing up she approached the lightly illuminated bed and gently unfurled the half-demons tail. It tensed under her touch and pulled away weakly curling in a loop between his legs and Akuma's eyes opened wide, unable to move due to the tubes still lodged in his windpipe. A lump of sadness formed in her throat remembering Rex's report on his previous masters, he must think she was going to....she didn't even want to think about it.

Reaching over she began petting his horn soothingly and let him see her, his dull eyes had a frenzied look when they flashed to her for a moment before they became unfocused and drooped shut.

petting his tail gently she waited for it to fall limp before pulling it at its full length and felt across its tattered surface feeling each bump where a scar lay, rings of fur missing portraying how often it had chains binding it. the same kind of scars around his wrists and ankles, petting the side of his bandaged neck for a moment where his neck was dark and bruised beneath her palm. A set of scars that would probably always remind him of his nightmarish life.

the image of the blue flame at his tail end flashed in her mind and she inspected the tip curiously. it had a tiny tuft of gray and navy fur but no fire, running her fingers through the silky fur there was no heat either. It gave small twitches, clearly unhappy at being handled.

She would have smiled if not for the pain she felt for him, he must be so terrified of them. Of humans.

"Nii?" a deep voice called out softly, she looked over with a start almost forgetting her familiar sitting in the corner. walking over she put her hand to his stumps and conveyed a silent request.

the large rotund head of the greenman nodded and smiled, white jasmine flowers bloomed out of his shoulder where Tora clipped it off and bound it in a small bit of ribbon. placing it right on the pillow just above Akuma's head she pet his head softly until the crease between his eyes smoothed out.

"You'll be OK. Were all going to make sure you get your chance old boy, you deserve a happy ending."

...................................................................................

Leona made her way to the room Akuma rested in to find Tora waiting for her, dark circles under her eyes.

"Tora! did you get any sleep?"

Her friend shook her head pulling a loose bang behind her ear she beckoned Leona over to her desk in the corner. 

"i found our mystery demon, Leona look at the date." The herbalist waited for her friend to make the connection and she looked back at Akuma in awe.

"I don't believe it..." 

Tora was about to say something more when something caught her eye, she walked over suddenly nearly knocking her chair over and checked his tail. It was small but very evident, little strands of his fur at the tip glowed blue.

"Tora?" Leona joined her side and gave it a interested look, taking her phone out Tora took a small video of the event before his tail gave a small twitch and the blue vanished. She looked over the video in confusion, what had caused it to glow? 

"earth to Tora"

she snapped back from her thoughts and gave Leona a long look before looking down at Akuma guiltily.

"His name is Akuma, or at least that the name he was given by his first 'owners' . Leo, it's not just his age. He was the first."

Mixed emotions passed through Leona before she asked, she had to be sure. 

"first?"

The dark look Tora gave her was all the answer she needed, "he was the first slave ever made. Leo hes been broken for so long."

Motioning to her laptop she showed Leona the archive of videos and they could only stare in silence. Making a decision Leona sat in the chair, "I'm going to watch these."

Tora nodded, already expecting the action. She pulled a small stool over and clicked the first video, making sure the volume was low as to not alarm their sleeping demon.  
And so they watched.

Some videos were hours long, others only minutes. They tried everything, they beat him often. Not once did they see him fed, he was kept in a small cage where he was mistreated by exorcists daily. It was sickening. And that didn't even count the experiments. whether it was research or not, it was wrong on so many different levels. They burned him alive with several types of flames to see the effects, boiled him alive, dissected him, broke him over and over to see the regen effects, and notes upon notes of just random concoctions they injected into him just to see what effect it would have. it was no wonder his healing was so weak 500 years later.

Then came his flames, they tried many different ways to separate them from him. Runes, binding spells and even a vacuum of some sort. But from the notes and videos they were all failures, which could only mean he still had his flames. They also noted some kind of binding spell involving the rune on his chest but a lot of the information was blacked out, they got the sense it was something they didn't want known.

Before they knew it had hours past the longer they watched the less Akuma in the videos fought against his bindings, the longer they watched the more his screams and begging turned into heartbreaking whimpers. It was heartless, and people enjoyed this?

It wasn't until a nurse came in to change Akuma's bandages that they had to stop watching the gruesome videos. They didn't even make it through half but they both got a good sense of his abuse. 

Looking about lazily, Akuma whimpered as they removed the tubes from his throat licking at his lips when they were finally free. He was held up against Leona's leg, since his pelvis was very damaged they had to be careful not to sit him so any weight pushed down on the fragile bone and damaged muscles trying desperately to heal. Tora checked his breathing, it sounded much less like claws on a chalk board now but still not great. He was probably always going to have a wheeze but at least he wasn't in pain anymore.

He blinked unevenly at her before looking about the room, Leona hugged him from behind as she held him carefully happy to see him stable after a few days. It was a very good sign that he was breathing on his own, let alone moving his head and from the flicking at her side his tail as well.

Tora waved a light about having the old demon follow it with his eyes before they were covered, he tensed and initially attempted to move his head back until it lay against Leona's shoulder. Tora pulled out a small plastic clicker, pressing on it's round button it let off a small click right next to his left ear. To her sadness he didn't react after the 5th click, he was deaf on his left side. Moving to his right she did the same getting an immediate unhappy reaction from what must be hyper sensitive hearing , wiping his head about until the towel covering his eyes flew off he had his teeth wide eyes clenched tightly.

"Well he definitely didn't like that" Leona noted covering his right side and messaging his temple until his mouth shut slowly, and his back relaxed against her. Tora nodded checking his pulse which held irregular beats not surprising, they would have to set up a monitor in his enclosure. 

A glow caught her attention and again she found herself entranced by his tail giving strands of glowing blue once more, the 3 occupants stared at it before it faded away once more.

"is that his fire?"

"I'm not entirely sure, it could be that he's simply too weak to manifest it but it's trying too." the doctor guessed giving the fur a soft pet, it twitched away hiding at his thigh and giving a few quick shivers to show his anxiety. 

They let him rest back in the folds of the white blankets after changing the bandages on his neck and ribs, Tora even added a bit of lavender to the flowers on his pillow hoping the relaxation inducing scents would help him.

She was about to shut the lights as they left when she noticed him giving the plants a few whiffs, a look of longing flashed over his features before he lay his head on the stems taking a deep breath of the calming flowers. She smiled softly lowering the lights till darkness.

"sweet dreams, Akuma."

........................................................................

The old demon woke to soft chatter, he lifted his heavy head shakily to see his female master moving around the room he's been resting in. It's become a schedule now that his masters would come in check that he hadn't escaped often. Another of his masters entered and he hunched his shoulders slightly as he placed a gloved hand between his horns.

"Hey there big guy, ready to go to your own room?" Akuma simply stared at him unsure of what was being asked of him, did they want him to get up? 

eyes following to the Leona and Tora who were prepping equipment in the corner he found himself tensing at the sight of a familiar metal tray scalpels and scissor of different sizes strewn across it. He pushed himself up with shaky arms, he needed to follow his commands or they'll punish him!

"whoa, hey your OK. What's wrong are you in pain?" Rex asked in alarm, Akuma whined nervously as his master pushed him down, taking his arms from under him to keep him sideways. His tail curled up his legs involuntarily.

"Hey Tora, i think somethings wrong." He called to the doctor, she turned to them approaching with a soft smile gentle hands cupping his cheek. He flinched, they were going to train him like every new master did. He had to follow his commands or they'll take him apart. He hated that punishment, it always left him feeling sick, empty.

he lay on his back ignoring his body's protests as he spread his legs wide tail between them shivering against his chest, talons shaking in front of his face to show he was not going to use them face passive hiding his terror. If he offered himself, maybe they would be content simply using him. Anything to avoid punishment.

He whimpered as Rex put his hand to his aching chest, Ribs showing through the bandages with each deep breath. Leona had made it to his side and as gently as she could close his legs. He felt his chest fill with air unable to escape as she leaned over and cupped his cheek looking him straight in the eye.

"Akuma, no one-" the tone! he knew that tone his master was angry! he whined loudly willing his body to huddle, but his masters held his taught. It was a flurry of movements it didn't realize he had made, he had to escape, escape the punishment!

A head against his made him still against the arms holding his down gently, Leona held her forehead to his as he gasped unaware of the struggle he had made to get away, she made a prolonged shushing sound over and over again as he chattered in fear. 

"shh, Akuma. Your OK, be calm." He didn't understand what she wanted, all fight left him and he went limp uncaring. What could he do in the face of his masters, he probably already made it worse. They were going to punish him. He smacked his forehead a few times eyes clenched, he was so stupid! if he fought it would be worse, it was already worse. Leona grabbed his bandaged wrists and he stopped moving altogether. 

Another new hell to call home. 

A drip of water hit his cheek and he flinched waiting for the burn of holy water....but it never came, he opened his eyes slowly to see Leona watching him tears trailing down her cheeks to land on his. He.....was unsure of how to react so simply stared.

"Akuma, no one will ever touch you again, no one will hurt you again. NO ONE." she said the last part firmly engulfing him in a hug, he simply tensed unsure of what she wanted of him.  
She wanted to touch him? but why did she close his legs then? his mind raced for answers he couldn't gain as he was placed back gently on his side, he didn't fight the motion and watched her with half lidded eyes. He would have to watch, learn what they wanted before they became dissatisfied.

or.....did it really matter. Why did he suddenly feel so afraid? he didn't know, maybe the torture scared him. But so many humans have used him, why did this one make a difference? He wasn't sure, simply forcing himself not to care shutting his eyes. 

If his new masters were going to use him as a lab rat like so many before him, what right did he have to fight against gods will.  
letting Leona pet his side gently as she hummed lightly, trying desperately to calm the old demon.

A small spark within the emptiness in his soul pulsed lightly before vanishing, the glow of his tail along with it.


	6. Trial and Error pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they release the old half-demon to the protected mountain side sanctuary for the first time he is given true freedom. 
> 
> For better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who haven't noticed i redid chapter 1 to make it much less MA rated, give it a read let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> the awaited dual chapters! Enjoy my dear readers :)

Leona stepped into the O.R. slowly pushing the flaps open with Rex on her heels.

The old demon stayed motionless as they reached his bed side, but his dull gray eyes watched them emotionless his shivering tail betraying his mask. She placed a gentle hand on his bony back and gave him a warm smile, ignoring how tense he felt under her touch.

"it's OK, Akuma. Think you are up to going to your new room today?" she asked not expecting a response. He simply stared with that same platonic stare they've become used to receiving from him.

It's been about 2 weeks that he's been with them now, cycling from checking him every 4 or so hours to make sure he was doing OK to stepping on egg shells around him unsure of what would set off his anxiety. Keeping her hand on his back Leona watched as Rex removed the heart monitor and electrodes strewn across his bare back, she kept eye contact with him as he gave a small whine of discomfort.

"you're OK, old boy" Rex said softly as he unlatched the wheels of the stretcher and moved it slightly, to Leona's surprise Akuma jolted at the movement and pushed forward horns catching her uniform. He tried to pull back just as alarmed finding himself unable too.

Looking down at him she chuckled as a small whine escaped the nervous half-demon who's tail wiggled with his attempts to untangle his horns from the strong black fabric. She put her hand on the back of his fur like hair making him freeze before very carefully pushing his horns from the coat. He drew back falling flat to the mattress huddling up into a cower.

Looking to Rex who returned her small smile they began to move the bed, Akuma stayed flat as if willing himself to blend into the white sheets as they pushed him out of the infirmary, Tora gave a nod from the side talking to a few nurses and pointing around a small folder in her hands.

Rex pushed him out into the main enclosure containment area taking up the back part of the facility, a few demons leapt up at the glass holdings some excited to see their caretakers, their healers. Others much more aggressively, snarling angrily slashing at the strong glass. Leona smiled to them as she held the I.V. pole attached to the stretchers side, giving them warmth and gentleness was their goal here after all.

"Hey Leo." Her attention was brought to her friend who nodded to Akuma. The old demon was looking around with wide eyes, clear agitation in his body language. Every time they passed an enclosure he stared at it as if it were going to fall on him, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him they moved farther towards the south west corner of the facility. This area was more vacant of other rescues and far away from a lot of the loud machinery that could disturb the old demon. 

Reaching the last set of enclosures with tinted glass she put in a code on the door lock and began to pull him into the glass containment room. She felt Akuma tense terribly and pull himself towards Rex whining louder then they've heard before. The two rescuers gave him a worried look.

"He really doesn't like these rooms huh?"

"Who knows what kind of tortures he's been through, maybe one involved a glass room." Leona guessed giving the old demons back long strokes, they waited patiently until Akuma relaxed under her touch before moving the bed very slowly into the room. they could hear his fangs chattering in fear, tail wrapping around his leg. 

The room was mostly empty other then a few wheeled stools in the corner and a folding plastic table. Rolling the bed to the farthest left corner just enough that the respirator and heart monitor was at the head of the bed. Looking at Akuma he seems to have resigned himself to whatever fate he thought he was going to suffer in the dimly lit room.

They hooked up both machines gently maneuvering him before they were left in silence watching the old demon laying on his side eyes vacant of life, Rex pet the side of his head a little bit before leaving Leona with him. The two were tasked by Tora to help his non-existent muscles build up. They needed him to at least be able to move before releasing him into the sanctuary.

But watching him cower made her decision easier, she would begin his exercises tomorrow morning to give him the night to adjust to whatever horror this room was making him feel. 

Wishing she could help him but Leona knew from experience that these kinds of things took time to heal.

Reaching down she tucked the White Blankets around his thin frame before standing and leaving slowly, she could feel him watching her as the door was locked.

Tomorrow would be the start of a long journey.

................................................................

Leona adjusted the bag on her shoulder rolling the small square table as she made her was down the silent hallways of the recovery sector of the facility. The early hours just before dawn were always like this, the nocturnal demons just beginning to find sleep while the diurnal ones were just stirring from slumber.

Turning a corner she leapt aside as Zero popped out excitedly tail high in the waging sounding much like a wing flapping, he let out a small squeaky yip as he hopped around her. Sniffing the table then her bag he pawed at it looking at her with big pink eyes, she chuckled softly giving the side of his head a soft pet.

It always saddened her to see how Zero was even now. He had been raised like an animal and thus only really knew how to act like one, being treated as a zoo attraction its all he's really understood. He was much too anxious around them for her to even try to teach him anything, so she does her best to take care of him.

Her dark thoughts were wiped away by a growing whine, Zero sniffed at her arm in alarm holding the fabric of her sleeve to hold his lithe body up. She chuckled opening the pack at her side up she dug in it for a moment pulling out a small bag of grapes.

he bobbed his head up and down excitedly as she poured a few into her palm and handed them over, he sucked them out of her hand in the blink of an eye before retreating a small distance too chew on them like a squirrel who had claimed its prize.

Shaking her head at his antics she continued to her destination a large glass enclosure with tinted windows, they had found that their older ward had weak eyes when it came to lights so the shadowed glass came in handy. Giving a few soft knocks as to not scare the old demon she unlocked the glass door and slid it open too mechanical heartbeats and hissing of air. Wires lead into the wall of blankets hiding the old demon at its center. 

Walking into the room she heard a sound of nervousness from Zero behind her, turning to him she put her hand out to the boy hiding just out of view sniffing at the frame. 

"c'mon Zero, you want to meet Akuma?"

The albino hybrid sniffed about the door frame cautiously staring at her, she took a step towards him and he squeaked in alarm before disappearing down the hall. Leo chuckled lightly turning back to the other half-demon who now had his head on the edge of the blanket wall dull gray eyes watching her lazily.

Smiling she sat on the edge of the bed and looked within the crater of blankets, he was curled in a loose ball tail beneath his legs to come out near his chest gray pants and a black short sleeve shirt which a rescuer donated to them hung loosely off his thin frame. Reaching in she checked the tubes taped to his wrist and tail to make sure he hadn't jostled them at all in his small movements before taking a thin layer from behind him and tucking it over his pale body.

"Good morning, Akuma. Lets see if you're in the mood to eat some nice fruits today, Tora even got some hibiscus flowers for you to try. How does that sound?" He huddled up at her hands proximity turning his head to lay sideways letting his horns push into the blanket wall. Shutting his eyes with a small huff, she smiled giving his clipped ear a soft rub before pouring the contents from her pack onto the plastic folding table.

She did this every morning, for the past month to try and coax their old rescue to eat or drink. Rex normally came during the afternoon and they both tried together at night, but as she places the colorful leaves of flowers onto the paper plate to join some strawberries and grapes Leona guessed what the result would be. Leaning forward she gently placed the plate in the crater and moved back a bit, one thing that was very evident was his distrust. Most times he was very lifeless in their presence, but once left alone he would look around and on some occasions he even reoriented himself to get more comfortable. 

But nothing to get excited about, he was far from social. watching him stay very still uninterested of the sweet fruits inches from his face she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, in a matter of a week they were planning to release him into the sanctuary. Their hopes is that the freedom will help him recover, help him find himself. Since they don't encounter half demons much it was up in the air on how to treat them and how long, his healing has picked up, and they have found nibbles on food they leave for him. So they decided after a long talk they were going to go with the normal release schedule and see how he does, demons were rehabilitated for 1 month since they tend to recover very quickly then released into the sanctuary for another month before they begin to check on them periodically. 

Akuma is being given 2 months and It was decided at Tora's request to cut that time in half for his check up within the sanctuary. The idea of releasing him both excited and terrified her. unlike Zero, he was much more sluggish even if he doesn't have the same aggressive reactions from other demons and had a better chance of surviving on his own considering his age. Yet at the same it felt like a gamble to them, he did act differently when they weren't around but how would he do on his own in a new environment?

The thoughts slowly made her head ache before shaking them away and smiling down to the dilemma before her one step at a time, Leaning over to pet the arch of his back, he was still much too thin for her liking although he had gained around 20-30 pounds in the month the idea was to gain 10 a week but he wasn't making it easy.

"Akuma, here." she pat the plate with a few fingers making him open his eyes tiredly, pushing the plate closer he looked from the fruit to Leona before shutting them again. That was another worrying thing, he slept 90 percent of the time it's good that he can rest but this lifelessness that permeated from him made them all worry.

"Come on old boy, eat something please." His ear twitched and she moved back slowly when he finally moved forward to sniff at the food only to lay his chin in front of the plate and give her a placating look.

He watched as she smiled sadly at him before taking the plate away and grabbing what she was sure he was slowly growing to hate.

A small knock at the door made her look up from her work, Rex leaned against the frame.

"Hey Rexus, you're early"

He gave a small shrug approaching the bed, "i had to feed the goblets, they got a bit noisy so Tsume gave me a call." 

"Ah, baby calls" she laughed filling the small syringe in her hand with a vitamin juice. Giving the plate of untouched food a sad look before he knelt at the bed side, Akuma tensed as he gave a soft pat on the side.

"Hey ol'fella, not up for food?" Leona motioned with the syringe and he gave a nod, as slowly as he could without forcing him, Rex lifted Akuma and sat on the edge of the bed beside Leona. This was unfortunately the alternative, they hated forcing him but he had to eat.

Holding him on his back Rex hugged his arms to the old demons chest and held his head forward, Leona pulled his lip down revealing sharp jagged fangs clenched tightly. She rubbed the syringe around his gums and let some juice out to entice him he squeezed his eyes shut body tense, "It's OK, Akuma. You're OK, i just need you to open up"

He fought the syringe for a few more minutes before finally falling limp in her friends arms fangs parting with prompting, she squeezed the contents out of the small bag connected to its back through a small tube. Rex messaged his neck willing him to swallow, this had also become a common occurrence although she normally did it herself. After a while he turned his head away eyes still shut tightly, Rex gave his stomach a few rubs while Leona disposed of the syringe. looking at the vitamin pack he had eaten a bit more then last few times they had done this which was a good sign.

"See big guy, doesn't it feel better with a full stomach?" Akuma leaned his head into the crook of his caretakers neck with a tired huff, giving him a few pats herself she stood and gave him a quick check-up before they placed him back in the comfort of his crater of blankets covering him with a few. Leaving the plate just at the edge just in case he got hungry they left shutting the door lightly. 

Looking through the tinted glass hoping for some kind of movement. Another day of rehabilitation over.

....................................................................

"Come on, Akuma. you can do it" Leona guided the old demon to the clear floor, prompting him with a hand on his thin back and helping him crawl off the knee high bed. 

For the last month and a half Leona and Rex have been helping him rehabilitate, it had become a schedule for them. Help him exorcise his legs and arms, support him in small motions to help the muscles in his back and abdomen build to prepare him for small movement exorcises.

He never fought against their movements, simply allowing them to move his limbs even after they were left shaking from exertion. Panting lightly after each session, the only time they had a problem was when they tried to feed him. He still never ate voluntarily, even after working with him so much. It came down to the same problem, he simply did no trust them.

A small weight made her smile as the old demon forced himself to the clear warm floor, she held one hand to his chest the other in the crook of his back to support his shaking limbs. He looked to her with half lidded eyes as he always did after each prompt. She got the sense he thought he HAD to do what was being asked of him or they may hurt him, a slave waiting for a command. It was obvious how shy he was of them, or maybe their reactions to him.

She slid leftward making sure to support his thin limbs trying so hard to hold his body up and waited for him to follow her, another thing she's noticed in these sessions is that he always tried no matter what to stay beside her when he was finally on the floor.

Hobbling forward his tail staying up between his legs the old demon kept his head down as he followed her around the room slowly crawling at her side, despite this behavior his progress has been very good in fact better then they had thought back when he first had his tag surgery. His breathing always had a rough tinge to it but it never pained him anymore and he moved with more strength each day.

Perhaps he was ready.

"Akuma, we're gonna try something new today." she announced making him look at her alert, very carefully she began to stand. He let out a strained whine as he grappled onto her arm holding his chest and was she was practically hugging his back now as she brought him to his feet.

She pulled him up as far as she could before he whimpered, he was hunched terribly standing about a head shorter then her the way he was now. But he was up! it was a good sign, it meant there was a chance he might regain his ability to walk. That thought however began to wither with the look on Akuma's face, he was in clear pain from the simple action every human makes everyday. Slowly lowering, the old demon would have collapsed to the ground if she wasn't holding him.

Hugging his head to her chest she hummed lightly trying to calm his strained breathing, "It's OK, maybe one day. but not today i guess." pulling his face up to look him in the eyes she gave him a warm smile, "you did very good today, Akuma. I'm very proud of you."

His eyes drooped shut and she carried him to his bed, laying him in the safety of his crater of blankets to curl in on himself tail tip at his nose. She gave him a few long pats to the already sleeping demon before leaving him to rest another day complete.

Placing her hand on the cool tinted glass she could fight the anxiety for the release date soon approaching.

.........................................................

The old demon lifted his head shakily, waiting for the door to open like it did every morning, for another training session from his masters. He doesn't know what tasks he was being trained for, but he felt an unfamiliar strength returning to his limbs.

Right on queue, the door slid open and Leona and Rex walked in. They smelled of fear, and their body's moved tense actions. He felt himself grow nervous hunching behind the wall of blankets. They reached his bed side and exchanged glances before each nodded, Rex leaned forward and picked him up. Akuma let him, he was his owner after all.

"Let's go, old fella' it's time." 

He stared at the gruff looking man cradling him who wouldn't look back, what did he do? was he angry with him? Did he not do good enough in his training? They walked him out of the room into the hallway where a bunch of humans were running around. He felt an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach and shut his eyes, whatever fate he was headed for he had no power to stop it.

"Tora, over here!" He flinched at the shout and felt a touch to his back, looking over with wide eyes the young doctor was smiling at him. It made him relax somewhat under her touch before she put a bound set of plants against his chest, he sniffed at it lovingly. They always smelt so nice.

"Will you two relax, you're scaring him." the woman chided, Rex and Leona sighed in tandem.

"Sorry, big fella." Rex spoke with a tired tone watching him sniff at the plants. they were guided to the busy terminal attached to the side of the main facility that held all there vehicles. 

"This one, here" Tora spoke with a quiet tone still heard over all the activity of humans scurrying around them. A chirp made him look over the Mans shoulder several goblins were being filled into large black crates, scanning around several other kinds of demons were meeting the same fate and the icy feeling expanded as he turned his head around to see that same box right before him.

An auction. That's why he was being strengthened, why they were trying to feed him so fervently, why they tended to him so much. They wanted to sell him to the highest bidder, and a sick broken demon wouldn't win them a high price.

Falling limp in Rex's arms he gave up. The cycle will always continue.

Leona pet the side of his head that lay lethargic against Rex's shoulder, he felt his male master watching him now and looked at him without life. Giving a soft smile His master walked into the dark box lit only by holes all across the top and walls and placed him down on a soft surface that carried his scent. 

He stayed where he was left unable and unwilling to fight back. whatever he lay on shifted slightly and he felt it cover him before Rex pat the side of his head a bit ruffing his hair placing the flower bundle in the crook of the thick blanket.

"It's going to be OK big guy, just try and relax." He whispered before stepping back, a plate of familiar smelling fruit was placed beside him but that was the last thing on his mind.  
He wanted to die, not survive.

Glancing to the entrance the three he had become used to seeing so often watched him with a strange look before the gate on the box slid down and locked with a loud hiss, he took shuddering breaths unable to fight the fear he felt. That is until the box moved with a loud grinding noise, he whined loudly and pushed himself as far back until he hit the back of the plastic container, turning around he jammed himself into the corner crushing himself as much as he could. He needed to hide, needed to be invisible.

The box jostled before it was still again. Trembling lightly ignoring the vibrations running through his shipping box he covered his ears not wanting to hear, not wanting to see. For a long time, it was just the vibrations and a few bumps every so often he stayed in the corner willing his heart to stop. Suddenly it stopped and he toppled slightly to the side, looking around wildly he froze hearing a few calls from outside. They had reached their destination, he lowered his head and covered his ears again not wanting to hear the humans getting ready to sell him, to buy him, to torment him.

He heard the hiss and braced himself as the gate slid up, he squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the crowd of cruel faces. But as he waited...nothing happened. His masters didn't come and drag him out, nor did any human spectators.

He cracked an eye open then both to see nothing but blinding brightness, blinking a few times he squinted only to see.... green. A green he was unfamiliar with. He didn't see any humans and his nose was flooded with new scents so much so he sneezed, a loud squeal made him shrink before something ran by the entrance, a few other calls from his kin followed until he was finally left in silence.

Sniffing about the air he couldn't stop the agitation that crept over him, tail shivering he curled up in the corner and placed his face back against the wall. Everything was so unfamiliar, the events, the smells. It overwhelmed him. He doesn't know how long he stayed that way before he heard something that was familiar. Human voices.

"Yep they're pretty far out considering, boxes 1 through 5 are- wait there's still one in crate 5" Someone called out, "Lady Leona, the half-demon hasn't left."

"Leave him to us, you guys clear out." He perked up a bit, that voice was his female master.

"As you wish, my lady."

He jolted as loud roars deafened him and he clawed at his arm nervously, the rumbling slowly began to move growing distant before a soft knock brought his attention to the entrance. Leona and Rex stood there watching him.

"Hey big guy," Rex started approaching him, he crouched at his side placing a careful hand along the curve of his back, "what are you still doing here old boy, you're free"

He whimpered lightly unsure of what was being asked of him, the man smiled. Leona joined him eyes scanning over him, before turning away to look outside then at him again.  
"I think he's scared, Leo. He's shaking pretty bad." Rex commented petting his back gently, Leona crouched beside him and put her hand up to his cheek.

"Akuma, you're free. You can leave, you're not a prisoner anymore. This is going to be your home now." She explained, he simply stared unsure of her words before she leaned forward. He tensed as she wound her arms around him, whining. She simply held him hand on the back of his head.

"It's OK, you just don't understand." she whispered, "but we'll help you"

Drawing back she pulled the blanket up and gave it to Rex who leaned forward with it open, Akuma stayed motionless as he was encompassed once again only this time around the waist and he was lifted gently.

Keeping his limbs tight he was carried to the entrance and felt a weak whimper escape before he was in the blinding light. He barred his fangs eyes wide as Rex sat him down just outside the crate. Looking around nervously he was surrounded by that same green, tail winding around his leg he looked up at Rex unsure of what he needed to do.

"go on big guy, go enjoy your freedom" He didn't understand the command. Looking back Leona walking up slowly.

"what do you want to do, Leo?"

The short haired women ran her fingers through her hair scratching the back in thought before looking around, she walked around a bit before pausing at a large set of Green plant leaves and turning back to Rex.

"Bring him over here, we'll set him down in there. Give him a sense of safety." 

Before he could try deciphering the words he was picked up again and brought towards her, Rex paused at the leaves giving him a chance to sniff at them cautiously before he flinched back as something buzzed by his nose. His master chuckled before his turned around and pushed through to a small clear spot of soft dirt a large dark tree trunk at its back.

He was placed down once more and he looked about unable to see much more then the green leaves, looking up to Rex who took a step back to look down at him with a satisfied look on his face. Leona pushed through to stand by him and they nodded to each other before turning their back on him. Rex stepping through the leaves first to exit.

A sense of terror took over and he whined loudly and scurried to his female masters leg pushing his side against it, he didn't want to be left in this unfamiliar place. It terrified him.

"hey, hey it's OK. This place will be your new home, Akuma. You'll like it." she said softly crouching to him, she cupped his cheek again and stroked it with her thumb. His grey eyes were wide, tail curled up between his legs when she gave him a sad smile.

"i know you don't understand, but you will soon. Be safe old boy, we'll be back to check on you." she stood once more and began to push through the leaves, again he whined ready to crawl after his master.

"AH!" He froze breath caught in his throat and looked up to his master holding her hands up, "Stay"

A command. A command he understood. 

He sat back in the dirt legs stretched out and watched Leona disappear in the leaves.

he was given a command, and he would follow it. 

He watched as the red eyes of the vehicle disappear in the dense foliage

...................................................................

Leona climbed into the truck passenger side and attached her seat belt as Rex got the vehicle in gear to climb the hill before them.

"Hey, everything will be OK Leo. Just give him time." Rex commented not at all sounding like he believed his own words. As the Truck moved she found herself looking out the side view mirror at the crown of leaves hiding the half-demon growing smaller the farther up the went.

A deep feeling of foreboding left in the pit of her gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who have reviewed, i love to hear your thoughts on each chapter it makes me super excited every time i release a chapter XD


	7. Trial and Error pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for better........or worse.

Akuma looked about cautiously, he felt frozen hidden in the large leaves around him yet he also felt like he was naked, watched. As if his masters waited for him to make a move before pouncing on him.

He was told to stay, so that's what he would do. He's been used as live game in the past so maybe he would simply need to wait for them to give him a queue to move so they could essentially 'hunt' him like some kind of animal.

But never has he been put in such green terrain, sniffing at the closest leaf he recoiled at the smell. It smelt fresh, nothing like the cage he would be left in waiting for the gate to open and loud alarm to mark the game had begun. it was always dark mazes, or bordered courtyards.

But here, it was open and he saw no borders. Looking up through the space between the tree edge and the bush edge he could just make out blinding light, squinting he pushed himself up curious of the new environment.

CAAW!

His head twitched left quickly eyes wide at the sudden noise, lowering his head he sniffed at the air. A strange new smell met him, he couldn't place it.

CAAW! CAAAW !

He felt a sense of anxiety rise up his chest as the noises echoed with the rustling of the leaves around him, they didn't sound like humans. squeezing himself into a tight ball he hid the tip of his tail under his knees. If he was still and quiet maybe the owners wouldn't notice him.

For a long while the calls grew silent, he took a deep breath face hidden in his crossed arms when a small movement caught his eyes. he lifted his head slowly to watch a small red insect crawl across his arm, turning his head curiously he soon found another joining it then another and soon enough there were little red pills exploring the scarred surface. 

Leaning forward he sniffed at them and place his other hand over a few feeling them grown still under his palm. until a sharp burn made him flinch, shaking it a bit he brushed the ants off quickly when again he felt more of the burning pinches up and down leaving red welts in there place. Baring his fangs he bit at them nabbing a few and chewing the tiny dots up only to yelp when he felt the burns in his mouth, shaking he head about roughly he frowned at the unabated dots growing across both his arms now crawling up into the shoulders of the black shirt his master made him wear. 

rolling his arms around the dirt he growled lightly, deciding he did not like the small creatures.

CAAW CAW! 

He froze at the proximity of the call, lowering his head he tried to see through the shadowed leaves surrounding him.  
When a stick landed beside his arm.

His vision slowly panned up, to see numerous beady red eyes watching him within the tree above. They watched each other and an uneasy feeling began running up his spine, baring his fangs he let loose a loud hiss, the bird cawed in alarm before flying off black feathers falling around him. He snorted at the odd creature before turning back to his original interaction finding he could feel little pricks all across his body now. 

His tail wiped back and forth in discomfort feeling a need to itch at it, throwing up a slight dust cloud. He scratched at his side groaning in annoyance, rolling about in a petty attempt to help the itch.

For what seemed like minutes turned to hours before he began to pant lightly overheating from his poor attempt to stop the assault. Laying on his side to tired to struggle against what must have been a punishment. That's what it must be, he could hardly remember the last few weeks so he must have done something to anger his masters.

His eyes squinted shut as he felt tiny pricks cross his nose and groaned, he wanted to roll around in the dirt but found himself to fatigued. Laying his head down he pushed it into the soft disturbed earth under him to hide from the light and tiny annoying creatures. The stress of the days events catching up he slowly found himself falling asleep in the evening heat.

..................................................................................

It's been a few days each feeling like a week had passed, Leona watched out her office window at the green sanctuary playing with her necklace unable to focus on the meeting that went on. Several of her directors exchanged progress and tagged rescue numbers in the large room. 

But she was far away, unable to shake the feeling she's had since leaving Akuma almost a week ago. She couldn't shake the foreboding she felt as she left the obviously terrified demon in the brush.

"Leona? earth to Leeeeeo" she started looking up from her chair to find the room mostly empty, Rex stood in front of her with a mug in each hand a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Man you were really out of it. no one could get your attention at all" he joked lightly, her eyes downcast slightly, "sorry..."

"hey we'll be out to check on him in a week, Leo we gotta give the old guy some time to adjust." he said softly offering her a mug. She took it thankful for the hot tea taking a small sip.

"I know, but i just can't shake this feeling. He was.....so scared. Maybe we should have waited a bit longer before releasing him." 

Rex murmured a small noise of agreement sipping his own drink he was about to speak when a small squeak made him pause. Leona smiled softly looking past her taller friend to see a familiar fan like tail bobbing above the table closest to the door. 

They waited patiently until the curious creature found its way to the desk Leona sat at and sniffed around the corner curiously.

"Hey there little fella" Rex bent down to his knee and put his hand out, Zero stretched out very slowly to sniff at his rough fingers. 

Spotting her Zero squeaked loudly crawling to her on all fours and rubbing up to her leg, she chuckled patting her leg to prompt him to climb into her lap.  


Rex was right, all they could do was wait and see if Akuma would be ok on his own. If they checked on him earlier then they were already planning he may never grow accustomed to his new freedom.

Yet as she pet Zero who rubbed up to her neck affectionately perhaps sensing his caretakers distress, the feeling of fear in her gut never left.

......................................................................................................

A loud clang deafened him, he retreated back till his back hit cold cement. the clanging grew close riling up a crowd of cheers, he growled lowly tail trying to hide beneath his body as he lowered nervously.

he raised his head just enough to see his masters cruel smile, a sharp silver fork flashed in the darkness accompanied by coarse growls a few feet behind him. He bared his fangs silently looking about weakly he could only see humans laughing teeth all around watching with bated breath.

"Let's Rile the demon shall we!" The forked prod stick flashed forward jabbing into his ribs sending searing jolts up his side. He yelped swatting at it only to be stabbed again mercilessly. He turned his body away so his tail base touched the wall and snarled loudly, the crowd grew louder in response making him look around fearfully. His master pulled his head back by the horn making him cry out and looked him right in the eye with his own cruel white eyes.

"Let's give them a good show, beast i payed a pretty penny for ye." he grit his teeth in strain as another shock ran up his abdomen before being dropped roughly. he watched warily as his master retreated into the darkness.

"place your bets before its to late! who will win, the ancient half-breed? or the ghoulish hounds? Lets find out together!"

Then his master smiled widely and a loud clang signalling the opening of cages resounded, a large defensive growl escaped him as he pushed himself up on his shaky limbs tail waving defensively. large masses of rotted flesh that looked vaguely like dogs emerged, and he couldn't help but gag at the smell.

Fear overtook him as they bore down on him in an instant and he tried to scurry away only to fall backwards as the chain around his neck bound him to his fight. The ghoulish hounds pounced on him, trying desperately to devour their new meal. Biting, clawing, poisoning their prey. He lashed out in vain in a sorry attempt to defend himself being thrown against the wall as they pushed into him savagely. He cried out in despair as he felt a snout penetrate his abdomen before he could push them away more teeth sank into his shoulder and leg he fell numb, cheers all around him as humans watched their entertainment.

He stared out past all the legs, past his master in the dark abyss around him gleaming blue eyes watched intensely a red slit at their core, pure rage seemed to emanate from them as they watched the one sided battle. He reached out weakly to them and the eyes narrowed, a blue haze began to fill the area before a red symbol appeared around them. A pentagram dripped with blood as if burned into a wall before an azure glow pulsed from the mark, loud angry screeches echoed out and the ghouls turned to ash in its shine. 

A cold feeling crept over him and it grew harder to keep his eyes open, a new pain pulsating from his chest.

Released from sharp teeth, he fell limp to the cold floor. Drool and blood forming a chilling pool beneath his body as his hazy vision failed him, the eyes seemed to soften before vanishing in the darkness.

His master pulled him head up roughly giving him a long look before patting him.

"good dog"

.........................................

He jerked awake eyes wide shaking his head roughly in a sorry attempt to forget the nightmarish memories, he tried to push himself up but found no strength to do so. Wheezing tiredly in the heat of another day.

He doesn't know how long its been that he lay waiting for his master now, but he found it harder and harder to breath the longer he's left. The heat felt like it was cooking him and the tiny creatures crawling across him agitated him more and more. 

A punishment, this must be the will of his master, the will of god.

Hearing a caw just above his head he glanced up to see dark feathered birds eating at the food his masters had left him hungrily, some watched him curiously. Each day they grew more and more bold, approaching him uncaring of the torture he was suffering.

He huffed annoyed rolling over wiggling a bit to scratch at his back kicking up dust he ignored the sting it left before curling up weakly to nip lightly along his tail trying desperately to relieve the itch that crawled up it. Laying down tiredly he spat tufts of fur and began shutting his eyes fatigue already taking over again.

When he felt a sharp jab at his shoulder.

He grunted, lifting his head slightly before he felt another jab then another join it, hissing roughly he lifted himself on shaky arms to see his attacker. A cold feeling of foreboding filled him as the birds Cawed loudly at him, beaks and wings wide. Turning his head curiously he swatted at them with his tail only for them to pounce on it and peck. 

Memories flashed through his mind and he pushed himself away to sit against the tree trunk with knees drawn to his chest grasping his sore tail in alarm snarling at the dark birds. They watched him, surrounding him in a semi circle hopping about. He reached out to swat at them when they got a bit to close for his liking. The word spun and he found himself falling forward the birds cawed angrily as he hit the ground on his chest gasping out as the air was knocked from his lungs. 

He pushed at the ground to scramble back but found no purchase or strength and lay there unable to stop as the birds pecked at him hungrily. he couldn't move, to tired from struggling against the heat and insects still assaulting his body. he lay limp whining loudly as the beaks bit at him savagely, a peck at his ear made him snarl looking up.

A beak came forward and he cried out pain blooming across his brow, he grabbed its head and pushed it into the dirt before rubbing his head against the ground coating it red. covering his face he could do nothing as the caws drowned his whimpers out.

just as the human spectators did so long ago.

.................................................................................................

Rex drove slowly through the sanctuary trail through the heavy rain, it had started out as a light drizzle when he left the main facility not 30 minutes ago. Looking around he was just glad his small jeep had a roof, not that it would save him the trek to seek his tags.

Tag day, as Leona calls it. When rescues are released they are given 4 weeks before their caretakers must check up on them to make sure they were doing well adjusting to the new environment, making sure they were in an appropriate area for their element and class. Considering the large mountain range they had to themselves sometimes it was a real adventure trying to find some, he remembers having to trek almost 3 miles from release point to find a pair of nymphs who had found the perfect water hole to call home. 

He didn't mind much, this was their home. their haven. 

But 2 weeks into the last release was all he gave himself for Akuma, not counting Leona's obvious distracted behavior the last week and a half he couldn't bring himself to wait any longer. If it wasn't for the fact he knew he had to give the old demon space he would have been gone after the first week.

Pulling up to the Hut just a bit from the release point he hoped out and grabbed a large bag of equipment before sprinting into the watch point. A few goblins scurried into hiding as he pushed the flaps open and flicked the light on, the light bulb at the middle of the round building flickered a few times before staying lit. 

Placing his stuff on a side table he brushed the dirt off the computer at its center and started it up. A squeak made him look up to see a green goblin watching him curiously, he reached up slowly and it sniffed at him curiously before pulling itself into his palm just big enough to fit it. bringing it to his chest he gave it some pets as he waited for the monitor to start up, messaging the nub on its right side that should have been an arm as it purred rubbing up to his jacket. 

He smiled scratching lightly, these huts were for 2 reasons. 1 was for caretakers to have a place to stay should tag hunting take more the a day which they usually did, a hut was made at a location every time they planned to release and had several vacant areas at the ready just in case. They were equipped with bunks, a medical table, tub and first aid equipment in case of emergencies and a small food storage box. the second was for these little guys. in case a demon needed a place to stay and they wanted to feel the comfort of human structures like the few goblins watching him on the large cross beam above his head. The huts were made with logs while the roof had aluminum shielding to strengthen it and absorb light and heat to warm and power the building. 

The goblin in his arms reached up with a chirp and he laughed reaching up it hopped off to join its friends, watching it for a moment he could only hope Akuma found some friends to call his own. 

The screen buzzed to life and he put in his password to bring up his tags, clicking Akuma's name brought up a radar of sorts. Blinking a few times before a small blue dot appeared on its right side, he gave it a worried look. That wasn't far from where he was now, plugging his phone in he uploaded the information to his hand radar and pulled out a set of rain resistant blankets and a shoulder bag to put it in. Maybe Akuma found a place to hide from the cold rain, but he wanted to be sure he was warm considering his weak body temperature.

Pushing the flaps that were doors open he trekked downhill following the radar, nearly sliding as rain softened the already loose dirt. he walked not 20 minutes before finding himself at a very familiar spot and a nervous feeling filled him. Following the wheel marks engraved in the soft mud he looked up squinting in the rain.

He paused at the familiar crown of large ferns, rain creating a light mist around the area. A disturbing sound came from beyond the large leaves hidden under the oak. Putting his phone in his pocket he steeled himself before pushing through the leaves.

A flurry of angry caws and dark feathers assaulted him, in their panic the ravens scattered from their meal. Rex's blood ran cold at the sight before him.

Akuma lay on his left side face hidden under his arm back facing him, his light clothing was nothing put tatters of fabric and blood. he sunk to his knees eyes unable to move away from the old demon, a hole in his Ribs lay exposed the bone almost picked clean of flesh he could almost make out the lung beneath, patches like this covered him, many covering his right leg and the arm that hid his face. He was just patches of exposed bone and shredded flesh, looking very much like a half eaten corpse. 

He felt sick as he took a closer look what could only be fire ants and maggots crawled around his open wounds fat and plump from their easy meal. Eaten alive, they had left him to be eaten alive. Looking around anything to keep from staring at his wounds made him notice there was no evidence of movement, Akuma had stayed exactly where they had left him.

Placing a careful hand on the old demons side earned no reaction not even a twitch, closing his eyes he tried to steady his thoughts. Sometimes they didn't adapt, some passed on unable to cope. But it was the shaky gasps for air that broke him, terrified him. His claws grasped at the mud leaving deep gouges in the worked earth, taking his hand into his the movement never ceased he must have been doing this for hours, days even.

"what have we done..."

Wasting no time he reached into his bag not daring to let go of the bony hand begging for some kind of comfort, pulling out the rain resistant blankets he covered him in the bright blue fabric large pellets bouncing off it's slick surface. as gently as he could he pulled Akuma up and placed him within the fold of the warm fabric and cocooned him, he went to pick him tail up and place it in the folds when something fell away. He turned away and gagged unable to handle what just happend. He knew demon tails were like a line of severely sensitive nerves.

And a patch of flesh just fell off Akuma's leaving raw muscle exposed to the rain. 

Without looking he pulled the limb into the blanket and covered him up, trying desperately to ignore the sticky dark substance quickly staining his hands. He lifted Akuma into his arms, one under his legs the other around his back to pull him into a safe cradle. 

A wispy hiss of breath escaped the now bundled demon, Looking at his face it was pale and caked in dark mud as if he was trying to rub in it, he noticed scratches across the left side accompanied by dark trails from his shut eye. His grip tightened on the blanket unconsciously He had to get Akuma out of the rain, away from this place.

Turning around he began the slow trek back to the hut a thousand thoughts running through his mind, he could feel Akuma shaking terribly as he leaned into him. Putting his cheek against his trembling head he felt nothing but disgust for himself. He was supposed to protect the old demon, it was his job to heal him. But they may have just lost their chance.  


"Please Akuma, hang in there. we're almost there. just hang on a little longer."

He got no sign he was heard but he was leaning his good ear into his shoulder and the rain was still heavy, he could only hope that's all it was. Stepping through the mud up the small hill he went as slow as he could, the last thing he wanted to to fall here.

By the time he pushed through the flaps of the hut Akuma was practically convulsing, placing him on the table at the center of the round building he reached up and flicked the heated lights on illuminating him. He grabbed one of the heavy blankets from the supply locker and tucked it around the old shaking demon putting a pair of plush pillows under his head he didn't care is the mud soaked through the fabric, that was the farthest thought in his mind right now.

Trying to calm his mind he reached forward and checked Akuma's pulse, it was as weak as his breathing. pulling a respirator unit over he turned it on and set the mask over his muddy face petting his head gently. He didn't realize how much he was shaking until his legs gave out knees hitting the matted floor, he hugged Akuma loosely letting his head rest on the old demons.

"It's OK now, I'm here." Again there was no response, he waited for his body to reorient itself before sliding to the floor to rest his back against the raised table. pulling his wet phone out he typed in the familiar set of digits and put the device to his ear hand over his face elbows resting on his drawn knees.

It wasn't long before Leona's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Rexus, hows the tag hunt going? bet your pretty soaked right now" she gave a small chuckle, he opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find his voice. Unsure of how to relay the state of the old demon who had captured their hearts dying in what must be severe agony behind him.

His silence seemed to alert his friend to his distress, "Rex? is everything OK? did something happen?"

"Leona, i need you to get Tora lei and come to Hut 17." He cursed how shaky his voice came out, he's faced angry demons, mad demons. But to face this old sickly demon, it hurt him.

"Rex-"

"Leona please" he begged ignoring the tears that were escaping his hand.

"Please hurry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has questions let me know I will be glad to answer anything your not clear about in the coming chapters end notes.  
> ~Fox


	8. Storm of the guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes mistakes, but one must learn from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long i got distracted by work and video games ._.

Leona glared out the windshield painted with rain, guiding the jeep through the muddy trenches of the sanctuary trying desperately to calm to whirling thoughts of her mind. Terrified of what could possibly make someone she's known all her life as being brave in the face of the most wild and aggressive demons, crumble over the phone.

She could feel Tora watching her silently from the passenger seat but Leona didn't care. She had to get to Rex. It wasn't till her vision swam slightly that she felt Tora move, pulling the emergency break on her which caused the vehicle to screech skidding forward through the mud.

"Tora, why did you-!" the look in her friends fiery turquoise eyes made whatever came next die on her tongue, she pulled out a water bottle and forced the driver to take it.

"Leona you need to calm down, your having a panic attack and panicking right at this moment will do no one good." she stated frowning at her, Leona sighed knowing better then to argue with her. They stayed in silence while Leona drank from the bottle trying to steady her heart, "Tora, he sounded...so scared"

"Then let us hurry to him, don't overthink until we see the situation." The doctor sat back hands in her lap as she looked out the side window. Leona took a deep breath before starting up the vehicle again and much slower this time pushed it on through the torrential rain.

The feeling in her gut turned to butterflies as the silhouette of the hut came into view, spotting the other jeep used by her friend parked at its side she pulled in next to it. Without a second thought Tora jumped out a bag of equipment under her arm as she jogged to the hut entrance. 

Putting the vehicle in park she took a deep breath and stepped out into muddy terrain, covering above her eyes she pulled out some extra waterproof blankets before following her friends footsteps. Nearly bumping into Tora's back in the doorway, she was about to say something when she joined her side to take in the room.

Rex sat with a defeated look clear glistening trails wiped from his cheeks, he gazed up to them and looked like he tried to say something but nothing came out the phone he had used to call her still in his hand as they hung off his knees. 

"Rex. . ." she murmured glancing to the bundle of blankets a hiss of the ventilator echoing from the machine just beyond it, stepping forward she crouched to the older man and put a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to jolt for a second before looking away teeth gritting.

"We killed him, Leo."

A cold feeling crept up her spine like she suddenly jumped in a pool of ice and glanced back to the bundle. Rex grasped her sleeve almost desperately.

"We. . . we killed Akuma. he never left that spot, Leo and the damn ravens....Leo the ravens!" his voice grew louder as his distress poured out before a startled look crossed his face and he crossing his arms over his drawn knees and buried his face in them repeating the same phrase, "We killed him."

Tora walked to the other side of him and peeled back a layer of blanket, her eyes widened and she hissed at the grotesque sight before her. Leona slowly stood up and held in a gasp, the old demon was lifeless on his side drooling profusely one hand grasped the small bits of fabric left shredded across his eaten body the other scratched at the air. The visible side of his face caked in bloody mud. She reached a shaky hand forward and stroked his forehead the grasping hand found its way up and his talon hooked into the fabric of her sleeve she smiled sadly taking his grasping claws with her other hand, Tora moved to stand on the opposite side of the table and began prepping some tools from her bag.

Leona watched as the old demon turned into her touch slightly a wispy little whine just barely escaping him. His eyes stayed shut as he rubbed into her palm weakly, as if trying to take some comfort from it. She smiled messaging around his temple, he simply whined again.

"shh, Akuma. Your safe. . .we're gonna help you. . ." A dagger of guilt stabbed her now replacing the butterflies. Looking across his grey skin marred in talon marks and gaping holes infested with pests only one thought struck her.

THEY did this. 

"Leo!" brought back from her self loathing by Tora's shout, the women in full doctor mode she stalked over to Rex sleeves pulled up she had rubber gloves over her tiny hands. Yet with those tiny hands she put one hand under the much bigger man and pulled him up easily to stand on shaky legs.

"I need you both to snap out of it, if we act fast maybe we can save him. But i won't be able to on my own, so Wake up and let's do what we can." her words seemed to slap Rex from his stupor and he gave an avid nod wiping at his eyes he followed her to stand next to Leona.

They stayed silent as the doctor leaned over Akuma from the other side of the table and took his head from Leona making sure to support it. He made no protest as she inspected him, his gums pale once more she made sure to be gentle as she felt around the bloody mud and wiped some of it away with a disinfectant wipe. Prying his eyes open the two say her grimace before looking away for a moment and letting his head lay down into the pillow once more.

"He's lost his left eye." She stated almost coldly, as she moved to his gaping side. Brushing her finger over the sides frowning she moved down doing the same for each. two across his thigh, a large one along his inner right leg and outer left, his left chest side, and from the looks they had just started on his left forearm. Then she noticed his tail, a demon's weakest point. And his looked like it had been put through a shredder. Tense to the touch he must be in such terrible agony and discomfort at this point she wouldn't be surprised if he was in permanent shock.  


Taking a deep breath a plan formed in her mind, looking to the two watching.

"Rex, go set the pads in the basin. I'm am going to give him some painkillers and a muscle relaxant as soon as they're in effect Leona we're going to lift him from the blankets and as gently as we can put him in it. Before i can even start on these we must clean them thoroughly." She explained, a strange look passed Rex's face. 

"why not sedate him? and. . .i thought we weren't supposed to. . ."

Putting a hand on Akuma's bony side she responded with a sad tinge, " because if i do that there's a strong chance he'll never wake up. We need to keep him from sleeping or we could lose him, so for now lets give him as much comfort as we can but be mindful of any twitch he gives. I don't know how effective these drugs are on him considering our last use of sedatives." Looking to the basin off against the wall, "as for water, at this time we have no choice. He's already soaking wet and we must warm him up and clean these from his wounds, we will simply need to be mindful of his reaction. But considering his weakness, i don't think he will have much strength to protest."

Rex and Leona nodded, setting forth to their tasks. The basin had a special set of water proof pads just in case they were needed that could be unrolled to lay the length of the sides and bottom of the tub, Leona watched him work while she simply continued to pet the side of his face trying not the let her swirling thoughts take over.

"Leo," she started at Tora's proximity and turned to her friend, "worry later, focus now"

"I know Tora, but what the hell were we thinking. I should have known he wasn't ready. What the hell was I thinking!" she hissed through grit teeth glancing to the dark grey streaked hair, Tora put her hand over Leona's making her look back into turquoise eyes.

"Leona, we could never have predicted this. Everyone knows that every release is a gamble, sometimes demons don't adapt. You know this, and with how little we know about half-demons.....We could never have guessed he would just stay there."

Running her fingers through his hair and watched him turn into her palm like he did earlier, a look of dawning crossing her features.

"Oh, god." She looked at Tora eyes wide, "I told him to stay, Tora. He was trying to follow us and I. . . I told him to stay put in the bushes" 

Tora watched her eyes downcast still wide and frowned sadly at the old demon, "Leo, we didn't know he would take it as an order. None of us did."

"I should have seen it, he was so afraid of being left there, Tora!"

"We did not know." Tora said softly in the face of Leona's confused anger, squeezing her hand just as gently. Leona looked back into her eyes blinking away tears of frustration.

"Leona, we gave him freedom. Something he's never known, but he's lived in chains so long that's all he understands. He's been a slave for so long that he didn't know how to react, so simply waited for whoever he deemed as his 'master' to come retrieve him. Leona I think he see's you as his master"

She physically flinched at the thought and shut her eyes, mulling over the doctors words. Tora pet Akuma's head now and heard a weak whine escape.

"We will do our best, Leona. We have made a mistake, now we must learn from it. For his sake, and our own. So for now focus on giving him the comfort he needs and we will try repairing the damage that's been done." 

Leona nodded but did not respond simply digesting the words of her wise friend watching as she took hold of the bloody tail and inserted two needles one after the other gaining no reaction, Tora looked to him worriedly.

"He must not have feeling in his tail, which is a very bad sign." she murmured inspecting the large chunk of missing flesh, Leona felt the old demon shiver under her touch obviously not completely numb to the doctor and her touch. 

"K, it's ready Tora." Rex called over, Tora gave Leo a smile before it was replaced by a determined scowl, removing the heart monitor and breathing mask. As gentle as she could she pulled his upper body into her arm supporting his limp head any tension melted away with the drugs, Leona followed suite taking his legs and they slowly moved him towards the basin. a little wet spot made Tora look down to him to see his right eye open a crack, mouth slowly beginning to hang open panting heavily. 

"Rex grab the antibacterial soaps from the first locker along with a towel. Leo let lower him slowly." She instructed as they placed him within the waist high basin, Rex came with the requested items and placed them on the nearest table pulling it closer to the tub. Using the towel the doctor wrapped it around his shoulders and neck and signaled Rex over to take her spot, he hugged the limp demons head to his stomach uncaring of the caked mud.

"See if you can't get him to drink, and be slow or he might choke." She ordered handing Rex a plastic water bottle, he simply nodded.

With the older man keeping his upper body supported against him Tora guided Leona to the other end of the basin and handed her a special looking soap bottle. The doctor pulled his curled tail out slowly stretching it to fully out. It still surprised her how long it was for how small the old demon was, nearly the same length as his body. It was lifeless in her grasp and she could see clear dots bouncing around the grey specked fur and frowned sadly. Handing it to Leona she pulled the hand sprayer from the side of the basin and started it up pointing away from Akuma and started it up. making sure it was nice and warm and setting it to a gentle spray she handed it to her friend to begin washing his tail.

"wash the fur and just carefully skim over his wound a few times to get the grubs out, once your done use that herbal soap and message it in softly it will help the skin recover and I'm sure it will feel much better for him. He must have been chewing on his tail." she instructed, Rex looked up from Akuma in alarm.

"you think he did that to himself?" 

"positive, there are bite marks all across it. Most likely the ticks made it very itchy mixed with fire ants it must have drove him nearly insane."

The doctor began cutting away what remained of his shirt and pants covered in mud and ants and tossed it behind her uncaring, pulling down the tattered flesh of his ribs to get a better look Tora bit her lip. The wound was fighting back infection, likely the last of his body strength to battle the maggots crawling through his wounds.

"We left him there to die, the Ravens just ate him alive." Rex whispered hugging the drugged boy protectively, "and he just let them."

Tora nodded sadly, "I know Rexus, keep calm. We will help him heal."

Leona watched the exchange as she began running the water over his tail, with each pass dirt and ticks fell away. The more that fell away , the more the water seemed to begin bouncing off his tin fur. Getting a closer look it was exactly as it looked, his fur seemed to repel the warm liquid. the appendage stayed motionless, hoping it was simply the heavy drugs that left it numb.

Reaching down she messaged the base of his tail, he jolted slightly and to all their surprise he lifted his head to look at her with his one eye the other still tightly sealed. His tongue hung out loosely and his head fell back against Rex's chest but he stared at her despondently. She noticed a few sharp fangs missing from his set now and his cheeks were clearly concave in his renewed starvation. Tora smiled and gave his a small pat earning his dazed gaze.

"Hello, old boy." she murmured taking a small hand cloth she soaked it and gently wiped his face, he pushed into the touch as it came over his wounded eye groaning lightly. 

"That feels good huh, big guy" she whispered, "Rex keep this compressed, the pressure must feel nice for him." 

Leona handed the Rex the sprayer and he began to spray water down the old demons head and back. Leona took the soap she had been given, pouring the red substance into her palm she slid the soap over the length of his tail and gently messaged it into the dry skin. it shivered lightly whether from comfort or discomfort she wasn't positive but the drunken delight on his face as Rex rubbed his eye and sprayed the dirt from his hair gave her comfort that he was in a better place right now.

Tora retrieved a large syringe and a scalpel, with the sharp blade she removed the dead tissue from his open wounds filling a small bowl with anti-bacterial fluid she pumped the liquid over his wounds to clear away the pests. Continuing this process until she was satisfied it was clear she placed thick gaze patches over the wounds and wrapped his body in more of the white bandages. by the end most of his chest was covered along with his left leg and arm, after rinsing the soap she left Leona to wrap it up.

"Rex remove the cloth, I'm going to check his eye again." The doctor ordered pulling his small flashlight off her key chain, she pried his lids open earning a disheartening whimper. Rex pet the back of his neck to comfort him. Shining the light within it looked to her like it got a good sharp jab right at its center, sighing lightly she dug into her equipment pocket.

"Rex hold him still, hopefully he's drugged enough not to feel this. I'm going to remove the rest of his eye."

The man nodded and hugged the old demon gently, with some medical pliers she pulled the remnants of the organ out and cut it away. cleaning the empty area now she shut his lid and wound gauze around his head to hold a patch over the now sightless eye.

By this point Akuma was nearly unconscious all energy completely sucked away by the long stressful struggle mixed heavy painkillers, they pulled Akuma from the tub and placed him on one of the bunks wrapping several blankets around him. Rex was ready to sit at his side but was forced to rest by the doctor laying in a far off bunk turning his back to them. they didn't comment on it, he was obviously very conflicted by the days events.

"Tora," Leona began sitting on the bunk beside Akuma's. Tora took a seat beside her handing the eclipse leader a water bottle, "yes?"

"will he survive?" she spoke in a small voice afraid of the answer, the doctor took a long drink before watching the slumbering demon. 

"Only time will tell, but if there's one thing I'm learning about this old fella it's that he's resilient." 

They stayed in silence listening to the rough breathing of the old creature before them, perhaps scared of waking him. Leona though back to when they first rescued Zero. How he was utterly terrified of every little thing and how easy it was to read the young boy, then there was Akuma who was the complete opposite in every way. 

The same thoughts came up, they had put Akuma out in the wilderness thinking they were helping him. Did they have a right to hope he would forgive them? She wouldn't know, and probably would never know but one thing was for sure.

"Tora, I'm going to set a permanent room up for him like Zero when we get back in the morning."

Tora nodded choosing to remain silent, Leona blinked tiredly looking outside in the darkness of the night.

The storm had finally ended, marking the end of a day not one of them would forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little gift to those who waited, i did come up with quite a few new chapters while I went missing for a bit there :)
> 
> A sneak peak to an upcoming chapter: http://theflaringfox.deviantart.com/art/Toras-Gift-690510042


	9. Calm in chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a slave, it is hard to break the cycle.

They waited till morning to transport Akuma. Rex sitting in the back of a jeep cradling the old demon as if he was the most fragile thing in the world, protecting him. Tora drove the jeep unsure if Leona could do so in her current state sat beside her spacing out the window. 

From the left most area of the infirmary was the housing to most of the eclipse organization, several specially designed enclosure rooms were in the farthest corner between a greenhouse Tora made and the housing. This was where Zero resided and where Akuma would soon. 

But the first place they brought him was Tora's hospital. They tended to the dry skin once more, almost like he had never left in the first place. Only this time it was their doing, no one dared ask what had happened. With how the three acted it was like a massacre had happened, Leona simply sat by his side as Tora tended to his dying body. Rex always hovered by the door as if scared walking in would disturb them, but eventually it simply came time to wait.

Leona fed him fruit juice and messaged his failing muscles, bathed his dry skin and did everything she could to care for the old demon. She needed to repent not able to talk for the others but it was clear that Rex was scared to even come near him, because in doing so would force him to face his fear, pain. . .regret.

He stayed in the ward for little over a week completely incoherent on powerful medication and herbs, taking a lesson from his tag surgery Tora stayed vigilant so that he wouldn't feel the pain his body was obviously in and also keeping an eye on his open wounds.

With each change of his bandages the wounds closed a little bit, which was a very good sign for him. His body was healing, or at least most of it. His left leg became assaulted with several infections, Tora tried everything to relieve the decaying muscle but every morning it was still agitated and gaping. In a last ditched attempt the doctor let her demon partner look at the wound, the large greenman stared with his big black eyes for almost a half hour before several herbs sprouted from him. He rubbed them across the wound several times and made a wrapping motion with his stubby arms.

Tora took the herbs and wrapped them over the wound before casting the area for good measure leaving just below his hip down to half way down his calf in a red cast.

Then came the painful waiting game, another week passing much to fast.

............................................................

Leona sat at the old demons side supporting his head as she attached a syringe to the tube that fed into his stomach, It wasn't until she had finished feeding him that she noticed Zen standing by the door patiently.

"Lady Leona, may we speak for a moment?"

He bowed rolling beads in his hand, she instantly became cautious he only did this when he himself was nervous. Leona waved him to sit beside her and he followed suit preferring to stand at her side, for a moment he watched Akuma with his thin eyes before handing a clipboard to her.

She took it curiously and red through what was a very familiar chart, with the new month starting tag searching had begun for her allies. The chart showed that many were still in the same area since last they had checked, flipping through a few pages showed the same result.

"it's good they are finding their place." she whispered glancing to the old demon, Zen put his hand over her's before she could bring the next page up a grim look on his face. 

"some yes, others however. . ."

Others? she let him pull up a tabbed page and felt her mind go blank at the chart. For it was blank, red 'X' marks across the numbers, she looked up alarmed.

"Where?"

The bald monk frowned worriedly shaking his head, "we do not know, Leona."

"What do you-, they couldn't have just disappeared! the area is locked down!"

"It isn't impossible for them to leave Leona, our sanctuary is large and protected. But maybe they could have escaped?" He guessed stroking his chin, she felt her finger tighten.

"Not this many Zen, not just like that. there's more then 30 just gone." 

The elder man nodded crossing his arms, "yes, I know. Maybe some preferred to leave, but i doubt that many would leave the safety of our mountain."

She simply stared at the chart as if it were some sick joke, 37 rescues were just gone. Missing, that's never happened before. Handing the clipboard to Zen she pointed to the door, without a word he bowed and left leaving her to her storming thoughts.

This did not bode well.

..................................................

It wasn't until he truly became conscious that they realized just how bad the situation became. They had moved him to his new enclosure keeping the room nice and warm and ready for him to be comfortable when he did wake up. 

Finally he awoke.

However, he immediately offered himself once more opening himself to them on the bed, Leona had closed his legs again but within an hour he had done so three time and his entire body trembled if they were so much as in the room.

They would have stuck to minimal interaction for his comfort but when he was alone for long periods of time He licked at his arms and tail uncontrollably to the point they became raw when they began to treat it he would panic and play dead, a few times he screeched with a guttural sound and tried to dig at the wall in a poor attempt to escape. 

And it simply grew worse the more they tried to help him. He always stayed on the bed curled away from the door scratching, itching at anything he could find. The wall, his arms, the bed, his arms. Often times they would find feathers and blood stains all around him when they checked on him.

There was only one time he was calmed and that was when they restrained him. It was something he knew, something common to him. so much so he grew calm with it.

He felt comfort in being trapped by them. In being in 'chains'. Using leather straps from the bottom of the bed they crossed his chest in a 'X' , one for his neck and 2 for each arm and leg for the top and bottom. Large fabric cuffs covered his cold scaly hands to keep him from injuring himself and his ankles. The only thing they could bring themselves to touch was his bandaged tail coiled up like a hose between his legs. It was disturbing how his face grew so relaxed under these circumstances.

They hated doing this, hated trapping him like a mouse in a trap. But it was the safest route until he stopped hurting himself. . . if he ever stopped. Tora worked vigilantly on treating his anxiety using different herbs and flowers, she found he was very calm with certain plants which confused her a bit but she wouldn't sacrifice the chance to help him relax. She left flowers on his pillow every evening and a vase of them close by, Rex began checking on him periodically to alert them if he was ever having an episode of panic, while Leona stayed by his side every chance she got just like when Zero was being rehabilitated. It became a schedule for him.

Leona fed him in the morning, Tora came in during the afternoon to treat and check how he was healing Rex would stand against the door and watch him from afar until Leona and Tora returned in the evening. Many times Leona sat in the farthest corner and simply red a book or looked over her work, hoping he could grow accustomed to her. he would always watch who ever was in the room with scared eyes, his left had slowly regenerated but unfortunately stayed sightless leaving him without any senses on his left side. Tora found herself messaging his left temple often to let him know it was going to be OK but it often just frightened him not being able to see where her hands were.

It was going to be a very long rehabilitation.

But it was all they could do to repent for their mistake. 

...............................................

He lay limp, cold, broken. 

Looking around the dark environment he recognized where he was, his cage, his home, his eternal hell. Heavy footsteps stomped over to him till a presence that sent deep talons of fear through his thin body loomed over him.

He spoke with a malicious voice but it all sounded drowned out, like he spoke through water. The man grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up easily throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He gagged from the forced hitting his empty stomach, letting loose a feral growl.

The man simply laughed at his sad attempt to squirm out of his grasp as he made his way down a familiar hallway. White hot pain shot up his back as he was pulled to the ground by his tail hitting a metal grated floor, he turned on his tormentor and snarled snapping at the man's hand keeping his tail trapped.

Again the man laughed, he tried to focus on the large silhouette but couldn't make out his features vision swimming as he was swung to the right easily. He screamed out as his head was slammed into the floor a knee forcing itself between his shoulder blades.

Foam escaped his maw as his head was pulled up by the back of his head and his jaw was held firm forcing him to look up, eyes widening he screeched in terror as the man laughed.

With a loud metallic noise the man suddenly disappeared, before he could scurry away from his nightmare. Large metal teeth opened wide and grabbed his entire torso like a metal claw a large tube on its back pulling him up and it clamped shut.

He gasped freezing in pain arms trapped to his sides as the teeth punctured his flesh like a small iron maiden yet no blood escaped the metal vest the tube in it's back let out a hiss as it devoured the blood escaping his wounds, a mask came down and forced hooks into his mouth pulling both sides of his teeth painfully wide and locked into place leaving him unable to shut his wide maw.

He whimpered as his vision was darkened and he was left to the pain of his prison.

.............................................................................

"shh, Akuma. you're OK, old boy." Leona whispered to the old demon who's entire body convulsed with fear, he lay on his side arms crushed against his chest almost as if they were trapped. His brows were furrowed under his dark hair the rest of his body was curled tightly in a fetal position, tail coiled almost painfully so.

She frowned pulling the thick blanket up over his shoulder almost hiding his face petting his horn as she did so, leaning her elbows on the bed creasing the side she brushed the bangs from the old demons face and watched his inner struggle with worry.

"What hell are you seeing, Akuma? are you being tortured by past masters. . . or a present one. . ." Her voice shook as she spoke still unable to shake the disgust she felt at the idea this ancient abused creature saw her as his owner, that she almost killed him after struggling to stay alive for more the 5 centuries.

His head suddenly shot up eyes wide and something she's never witnessed happened. He snarled at her sharp maw wide inches from snapping at her arm before he scrambled backwards hitting the tinted glass with a loud smack, and then just. Stayed there, frozen in his aggressive stance. To her, he looked like a big cat trying to puff up it's fur.

Then she saw that his tail had done that exact thing if not for her confusion she would have given a small laugh, She slowly moved her hands forward only for him to push harder into the glass and snarled louder saliva escaping his wide fangs.

"Akuma? hey, it's me Leona."

She spoke softly and slowly petting the sheets that had dragged off after the frenzied demon, Akuma's heavy breathing paused like he held his breath and he blinked several times. Before she could react a look of terror replaced his confused aggression and he lay on his side and offered himself to her tail snaking up between his legs, hands covering his face.

". . .Oh, Akuma. . ." Leona pulled his leg down to meet his cast covered one and pet his thigh, he was terribly tense as he normally was under her touch before eventually he grew limp. Uncaring. She shook her head unable to decipher his behavior, pulling his hands from his face she gave him a look over. He refused to make eye contact with her choosing to shut his good eye his left hollow unseeing.

Crossing her arms she lay her head down and simply watched him tiredly. Between worrying for Akuma and his unstable condition to the missing rescues she couldn't release the tension in her back, the stress of her thoughts. Yet even as the old demon played dead before her like it was the most natural thing in the world she found solitude and a calmness around him, was it strange she found comfort in his presence and not the other way around?

Perhaps she was cruel in that aspect, they wanted desperately to help him relax but everything they did made him either panic into playing dead, or simply stayed passive, lifeless.

"One day, Akuma. One day."

...................................................

He waited a long while before finally relaxing his back against the cool glass when finally he heard his masters breathing grow even, opening his eye he simply watched her waiting for her to spring up.

What was he thinking?! he growled at his master! she'll punish him again for sure, he didn't want the black demons again! he still couldn't feel a lot of his body still, his body shuddered with the untold horrors the female human before him might enact on him an anxious itch began to crawl up his tail and along his shoulders. He groaned biting at the air before sinking his fangs into his forearm in a sad attempt to dispel the discomfort, breaking skin sending a sharp burning sensation up his shoulder. He sighed the pain overruling the shivers in his spine.

He lay like this uncaring of the iron taste still filling his maw, eyes slowly drooping shut.

When a small noise caught his attention. His head snapped up breathing quickly, pain rising through his body with each intake. A small tapping sound traveled across the far wall a blurry silhouette beyond the wall crawled along with it he watched it nervously as the dark form made it's way slowly to the door before the noise was replaced by small scratches at the glass surface traveling down to the metallic square with long thin vents at the base of the door, loud sniffing through the small vents in the metallic surface following it.

He let out a quiet whine and lowered his head cautiously. 

But to his surprise, the sniffing paused and a small whine was returned followed by loud scrapping at the metal. He felt the hair's on his tail raise up again rolling his shoulders, he lifted his head and sniffed at the air. It smelled like. . .him? he recoiled confused and sniffed at his arm and checked the scent once more and again, whatever was at the door definitely smelled like him.

the scrapping continued mixed with several whines. Unsure, he bobbed his head and was going to whine back when he heard the owner of the scent yelp and scurry away followed by several humans walking by.

He waited. Unsure if excited, or scared.

But, the owner of the whines never returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to leave a comment for me, i love to hear how you guys think of each chapter always makes me excited to read them :) 
> 
> and thank you so much to those that do comment! <3


	10. Watchful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches. He learns.

_observation Log 05_

_I have watched over Leona as she attempted feed Akuma several times, many different things ranging from fruits to small proteins such as egg whites and thinly cut fish. However, it always comes down to her forcing a syringe of nutritional juice into his mouth. Considering his thin frailty he should eat rather hungrily, I have watched many other demons enjoy their fruits especially after such prolonged starvation. I have come to a conclusion after watching the interaction several times, He does not trust us. Does not trust our intentions, maybe even go so far as to say he may not understand them. To be abused for so long he has adapted, learned to dance to his masters songs. It saddens me, but for a safer and less stressful route on him I will insert a feeder tube to help him gain more weight._

_Observation Log 08_

_The feeder is doing wonders although i have had to stop him several times now from pulling at it, after the 4th or so time he's learned not to I usually just held both of his hands in mine whenever he tried and it worked. Less touching, something I have noticed on my own time now he may not react at times but he definitely dislikes human contact. perhaps going off of the previous reason of mistrust, he is used to humans taking his body in the past without him being able to defend himself. So i will begin small movements to him, start small placing a hand on the blankets and let him see that i won't touch him without his consent. I have instructed Leona and Rex to do the same, Rex however worries me this event has made him very upset i will need to speak with him soon if his behavior continues. . ._

_Observation Log 11_

_It's strange to think of Akuma as a son of Satan, a half-human one at that! there are tales of his son's wreaking havoc on Assiah long ago but since the sealing hundreds of years ago it's hard to know how they should be. Old lore aside their supposed to be entities of immense power, but when I look at Akuma all i see is this poor, frail, sickly creature. We still haven't seen him manifest any sign of power, his fur does light up at times but its dim and I have to watch for it to notice but he's nothing like our other hybrid. Zero although young manifests a lot of power, he chills the air and even forms frost and snow at times where he wanders. Speaking of Zero, he's been watching us i haven't said anything because I am curious to see what our little friend will do around Akuma. I hope they find friendship, it's my deepest hope but for now we can't let them interact with Akuma's frailty. Maybe a later date._

_Observation Log 13_

_He's healing very well, Akuma has slept a lot and the amount of time we've had to restrain him has been reduced. his routine has calmed his need for chains which is a very good sign, no doubt his body was trained off of pain by his masters of the past so the fact that he has slowly been relaxed is a step in the right direction. His mistrust is still a problem I've stayed long periods alone with him and Neeza seems to like him quite a lot. Another issue that has begun to worry me is the diseased flesh i removed on the first day with him. His breathing is still harsh, I fear the damage the necrotic bacteria did may not heal. Leaving him with weak lungs, weak kidneys, and a light stomach. chances are his heart is in the same state, it's in our best interest to keep him as stress free from now on._

_Observation Log 14_

_His wounds have healed closed now, although his skin has scared terribly_

Tora-Lei paused as she glanced to the old demon across the room, he watched her lazily head tilted where it sat on the crown of blankets around him. He let out a low chuff from deep in his throat and flinched for a minute, holding his eyes closed he rubbed his face into the wall of blankets before all she could see were a few spikes of navy hair.

She stood and pulled her chair closer to his bed setting down close enough to see the curve of his back, it didn't take long before his head pulled up slowly till he could see her. He recoiled slightly at her proximity before narrowing his eyes, slowly going back to his hiding spot.

Smiling she pulled her laptop back up and continued from her spot.

_Another set of scars to join the canvas of his brutal past. I hate that we were the cause, but it's important we learn from this. With how rare half-demons are it's our duty to protect Akuma and Zero, these two could very well be the last two of their kind. Akuma's demeanor has improved, when he is feeling better i will bring another fire demon and see if they do well together. He could use the interaction with his own element._

Tora-lei sat back watching silently, she could hear the old demon letting out wispy hisses of discomfort before eventually growing silent and still.

Observing Akuma had become very interesting, it will be beneficial for her and the old demon if she could understand his que's. She can't lie, the prospect of learning about half-demon hybrids enticed her greatly. Zero was to skittish around them and unfortunately didn't like to be watched, he made it his goal in life to avoid her camera's within the facility. As much as if annoyed her inner demonologist, it also made her smile.

Because it was such a human act.

Standing she packed her laptop up and returned the chair, he didn't like changes in his environment. and left out the door, turning around she impute the code and let it lock. A flicker caught her attention down one side of the hall. when nothing seemed out of place she turned away towards the hospital ward.

A head peeked from the end of a corner to watch the healers retreating back until she disappeared from sight.

..................................................

Rex walked the silent halls slowly, as if hoping his heavy boots did not echo.

Pausing at the crossroad of glass enclosures he found himself taking every morning, taking a deep breath he stepped around the corner to head to his usual destination.

Only to freeze.

There where he stood every morning was a silhouette, the dimmed lights of the dawn routine left him no visual of the person playing with the lock pad of a door. The resounding beep and hiss from the door sliding sent him forward, a far to familiar feeling rising from his gut.

"HEY!"

The silhouette jolted and rushed away swiftly, Very swiftly. He tried to catch the intruder but hit the next set of crossroads and looked around wildly. They were gone, he waited listening for anything but that filled the empty space was his heavy breathing bouncing off the vacant glass walls. An unknown anger wilting away.

Who was that?

He glared around before turning to approach the familiar door, taking a steady breath he studied the number lock quizzically the light green and the door slightly ajar a stream of warmth filling out from the heated room. A fail safe for the more injured demons who only a few members could interact with, it had scratches all across the usually clear metal as if someone had been trying to pull the panel off.

Glaring back towards where the intruder had vanished, fists tightening he reset the pass code and made a new code locking it in before hovering for a moment before pulling the sliding door open. His eyes met the clear floor barely alight with the low lighting, forcing himself to scan across the floor to find the mass of blankets upon the medical bed.  
Akuma lay on his side in a loose ball, chin laying on the edge a clear oxygen tube under his nose another feeding tube within his left nostril. His room was dim but light enough to make out the old demons glazed eye watching him his grayed hair casting over his other now blind eye.

They stayed like this for a long time, simply staring at each other until the ancient creature let out a low snuff and shut his eye. He wanted to go closer, to show him warmth like Leona and Tora.

But the image of him half eaten by karasu and covered by ants and flies left him unable to approach. This happened every morning, he willed his body forward but found his legs heavy, without feeling.

And just as always he left without a word thoughts swarming about the intruder. He failed once, he would not allow anymore harm to befall the ancient creature. Pausing at the door he cast one last look over his shoulder before shutting the sliding glass and letting the beep of the lock activating calm him.

He looked right sharply, eyes narrowing for a moment. Nothing. Sighing he scratched at his eyes, he needed rest but a visit to Leona was in order first.

Eyes peered around the corner, sharp nails scratching at the glass corner they narrowed at the loud man's retreating back.

....................................................................................

Leona made her way towards the main Foyer of the medical ward, where Tora awaited sitting at her desk. Reading on her laptop, she stepped to her side.

"Good morning, Tora. Any news?"

The doctor didn't move for a moment before she seemed to sigh, eyes hardening.

"No, I've looked through our logs. No one has taken any joy rides in any of our vehicles, let alone been through our checkpoints with any un accounted for rescues." She stated, Leona leaned back against one of the pillars lining the rooms four corners taking her chin.

Silence ruled them until the leader of the eclipse felt eyes boring into her, looking up to Tora who watched her with a seriousness that Leona has known never to question.

"I can only think of one reason." the doctor pushed her glasses up, "Our data has been tampered with, there is a traitor among us."

It was like the room sudden fell below-zero, Leona had to put a hand on the pillar to support her suddenly weak legs. Who would betray them? and for what? she grit her teeth anger replacing her confusion, she looked at Tora returning the seriousness.

"We must find them, Tora report this to Rex and Zen. Tell them to place only the most trusted at our exit points, and to watch for any data discrepancy. I Will not have these demons have their freedom stolen from them again."

Tora watched her for a moment before nodding turning back to her screen. Leona crossed her arms glaring at the tilled floor, unable to fathom how anyone could dare return these rescues to there chains, pain. Countless images ran through her mind of them, marred goblins, earth starved green men, descaled salamander. A single thought stole her breath, was someone trying to take Akuma? were they trying to steal the old hybrids freedom, How dare they.

It wasn't until Tora placed her hand on her elbow that she realized how white her knuckles had turned and how angry she was.

Without a word she handed a large round plastic container with a green lid, taking each hand to hold it's bottom was cold to the touch. Leona gave it a quizzical look before Tora took her chin forcing her to look into her emerald eyes.

"Go visit Akuma, I'm sure he's a little agitated by you breaking the routine. I removed his feeder tube" a look of understanding too Leona's face, "I've cut a bunch of our organics up see if he'll take to any, he's at a good weight now we just need to get him to eat. If we can't and he begins losing it again I'll return it."

The leader nodded and began walking away sighing loudly, Akuma's routine will help her relax. there's nothing she enjoyed more then the prospect of helping the elder being regain his feet.

Leona headed down the halls silent in the morning and made her way to Akuma's door ready to touch the lock to open his door, or would have had it not already been slightly ajar the corridor slightly heated. Her face went pale, would he be gone? did someone take the old demon?

A slight scratching alerted her and she tried to see inside but it was to dim. she slowly shifted the food tray under one arm and reached into her uniform and pulled out a silver pistol, a long thin nozzle connected to emblazoned silver Azure root like markings across it.

Steeling herself she stepped forward


	11. Kindred spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intelligence comes in many forms.

Leona slid the slightly ajar door open, squinting into the darkness she could make out Akuma who seemed to be alert to his intruder. Looking off to the side head up and pushed up on his thin arms.

She waited for a moment, a low noise coming from her chair caught her attention. A chuff escaped Akuma making her look to him sharply and again the noise escaped the chair, a whine small and nervous. Something moved away and made its way towards the bed.

Something snapped in her, she hit the light dial to full blinding herself and from the low whine Akuma as well. Bringing the pistol up quickly a sharp demand on her tongue.

A loud startled yelp rang out before a flash of white rushed away in alarm hitting the glass wall in a fearful scurry, Leona watched stunned as Zero fell to the floor and the room fell into stunned silence.

Placing the tray down, she quickly hid the gun once more into her uniform. Akuma lifted himself once more from his curled position where he had hid from the light and looked as perplexed as she'd ever seen between her and the small half-demon laying on his back by the wall. She approached the boy slowly.

"Zero, Sweety are you OK?" She asked softly, kneeling beside him. She flinched as he let out a startled screech as if he'd just woken up, She reached forward ready to pull him into her lap. To her surprise he bolted past her before she could react, hitting the door before pushing it farther open and rushing out. 

She gave Akuma a confused look, he stared after the younger hybrid as if waiting for him to come right back even letting out a small chuff from deep in his chest. Shaking her head she placed the tray of food down just outside the crest of blankets revealing an assortment of fruits and vegetables for the old demon. Patting the blankets lightly she gave him a small smile before turning away to the door.

Waiting until she closed and locked the door she looked down both sides of the hall, before pulling her walkie-talkie out. 

"Tora, Rex either of you online?" waiting patiently for any reply, when she received none heading right from the Akuma's room slowly and quietly. She knew a few places Zero found refuge in, making her way to his room first. He had a small personable room all to himself near the wall of the facility's not to far from the living area in sector 3. Peeking in she found warm blue walls and scrambled sheets across the floor, his large red ball small golden stars across it's surface sitting among them. Even his small plush owl sat in the corner telling her he wasn't here, he would have been hugging it if he was.

A small yelp alerted her to the boy catching sight of her, Leona looked down the hall just in time to catch his tail rounding the corner. Despite her need to run after him she made her way at a jog, she didn't want to scare him anymore then he already was.

she passed some of her allies who pointed her in certain directions and she came inches from his tail as he lept up onto the ventilation shaft along the walls lining the living areas, she would never grab him by the tail.

"Zero, come on sweat heart your not in trouble I just want to talk to you." she spoke softly, hopping to coax him.

She tapped the thin metal lightly to let him know, yes she was still there. With a loud clang he popped out the far end and made his way down another set of halls. Much more crowded however as some of the eclipse were just beginning to start there days while others were headed to the rooms to sleep, he let out loud whines as he went obviously distressed by the crowds. Seeing Leona however no one made a grab for him knowing their leader would deal with him.

"Tora! if you can hear me watch for Zero! grab him if you can!" She shouted into her talker, rounding a corner leading right into a startled crowd of nurses. Zero scuttled left and right for a moment before turning around as if to run back, only Leona stood before him he let out a squeak of surprise.

She put her hands out as if offering a hug and lowered slowly, but Zero was having none of it he pushed through the nurses who moved easily and pushed through the plastic tongues into the medical foyer.

She followed inches behind him to find Tora holding a squirming Zero letting out loud screeches of fear, the doctor held him in a head lock with one arm the other around his waist hand holding his thin white tail just before its fanned end messaging it softly shushing him gently.

"Oh thank, assiah" Leona grabbed her knees only realizing now how out of breath she was, she gave a lopsided smile to her friend who simply glanced to her questioningly. Zero squirmed in her arms chattering loudly, Leona approached placing her hand along the curve of his back and found his eyes slit thin and wild in his alarm.

"Shh, Zero you silly boy. Your OK, your safe." she whispered softly petting him, they stayed like this for a long time before Zero quieted and stilled. He stretched out and sniffed nervously at Leona's arm giving a small lick.

Smiling she took him into her arms and he lowered himself into her lap turning slightly as if to lay on his back, her smile turned sad. He did this often, allowing her dominance of him even when she tried to show she would never do so.

"so, are you going to tell me why you were chasing our little friend here?" Tora asked however there was a slight demanding tone obviously unhappy with this event, Leona chuckled lightly hugging the boy who tried desperately to curl up in a ball on her lap. 

"I found him inside Akuma's room, but he ran off before i could figure anything out" she said sheepishly, a look of dawning appeared on Tora's face.

"he's been watching us" Tora concluded, "He must be the one who's been watching us, who Rex saw. He must have learned the lock code by watching us all this time" she laughed at the end making the boy look at her head tilted, she pet the side of his head lovingly, "your a smart little guy aren't you"

He gave an unsure whine rubbing up to her palm, Leona picked him up in a cradle. 

"Why would he. . . do you think he knows that Akuma is like him?" She asked waiting for the doctor to regain her feet.

"I am unsure, but this shows just how intelligent he really is." She said proudly, Zero wrapped his arms around Leona's neck and tucked his face into her neck. 

"what should we do?" She asked her friend, Tora seemed to think on it watching as Zero purred into his caretakers neck whining lightly. She put the back of her hand along the white fabric of his thin cotton shirt.

"Maybe this is a sign," she spoke to herself, " bring him back to his room for today, let Akuma be alone. He has seen Zero so let's give him a chance to process the new presence and tomorrow morning lead our little friend into his area and close the door so the three of you are alone. I'll have another tray ready for them and I want you to just watch." She instructed, stopping Leona just before she began to move giving her a pointed look, "if there is any sign of aggression in either of them you are to take Zero out."

Nodding she leaned her cheek into Zero's hair as he nuzzled into her for comfort, Tora smiled to him lovingly before pulling Leona and pushing her towards the direction of Zero's room. 

Walking slowly she rocked the boy listening to him purr lightly at her attention, thinking back to the first time he had found comfort in her presence.

.............................................................................

_Leona stared at the scene before her, it felt so far away and yet it was right before her within a strides touch._

_She stood in a cement room, empty of any hideaways from the intense blinding light illuminating the circular area barely big enough for two adults. Steel bars with the walls allowed no hiding, and in the center of the cold floor was a steel ring embedded a think heavy chain attached to it. It was what the chain was attached to that made her and her team pause however._

_A boy pulled as far from them as he could chain tight with strain attached to the large iron collar digging into his neck, he whined loudly hand pushing as hard as they could finger tips mangled and bleeding. He was thin and starved, a mucky furry tail between his legs bent like feathers at it's end and bare to the cruel world. black and blue bruises covered his back and a long red welt ran across his back the one responsible was ripped out of the room by Rexus before he could deal any more marks._

_"Leona, what should we do?" looking to one of her team, a young Japanese women in her early twenties. A man of he same age and features by her side giving the boy a strange look, she stared at them for a moment before looking back at the boy. He watched them with wild eyes deep dark marks around them showcasing his lack of sleep._

_She didn't say anything, what could she say in this instance. The last time her group encountered a half-demon he had been mid dissection by a group of scientists who refused to put him back together, unable to do anything she had held his trembling hand and soothed him as he was put to sleep for eternity. To find one so young could only mean one thing, somewhere out there another half-demon was being bred like a dog and this boy was the result. After all it was a serious taboo to breed a human and demon these days._

_"Tzuki go get Zen for me he should still be in the main lab area still, Raku approach his right side I'll take his left. We just want to restrain him, and gently." She ordered the siblings looked at each other as if conveying unsaid words before the women ran off. Raku pulled his gauntlets off, two razor clawed pieces made for hand to hand combat, he did not want to grapple the small boy with such things._

_The boy's eyes widened immensely as Raku approached his flank and strange enough he crawled sideways towards her, seeing this the man tensed. Leona watched curiously as the boy came within touch of her and even turned to sniff at her leg, she slid to her knees making him jump away but he returned within seconds. Raku however had other plans, he moved swiftly beside him and the boy almost snarled baring thin needle like fangs. Leona grabbed a hold on him and the fangs sunk into her wrist, she hissed and a pistol aimed itself at the boy._

_"No! Raku he's just scared!" Leona hissed, Raku shot. She closed her eyes as a yelp escaped the boy who pushed forward face hitting her stomach, his breathing became labored and he grappled onto her uniform._

_"My Lady." Raku's voice was low and something in it irked her, she opened her eyes to see him pulling a tranquilizer out of the boys side, "I just feel it's safer, for both parties."_

_She felt herself bristle at the lack of caring in his voice but her attention went to the boy, he had turned to see Raku and let out a sad little squeal of fear. She smiled sadly taking his cheek to make him look at her, "It's OK little one, your OK"_

_The boy's golden eye's were slit and he blinked unevenly at her obviously affected by the tranq drool slowly escaping his panting body. Raku touched his back and he whined and tried to pull himself up on Leona, she frowned unsure. It wasn't always safe to hold rescues right away but this boy, this half-human child so abused was begging for this little bit of contact. pulling in his drugged state on her for more contact, she gave Raku a look telling him to back away._

_She pulled him up to sit in her lap and held his head against her neck, he tensed at first before rubbing into her neck taking deep ragged breathes. She rocked him lightly until finally he fell into a drug induced sleep._

.......................................................................................

By the time she escaped her memories she was sitting in the small round cushioned chair in the little frost demon's room, the boy slept in her arms face nicely hiding in the crook of her neck not unlike how they first met. She smiled warmly threading her finger through his light fur like hair, tomorrow would be a very important day for both hybrids and the eclipse.

.........................................................................................

Walking down the silent halls of ward 4 slowly, Leona made her way towards Akuma's enclosure a new fruit tray in her hands a little snowy owl on top of it. She glanced back to see Zero crawling after her in an excited manner most likely thinking she was playing with him, he chirped all the while wanting his toy back.

A gift Tora had bestowed upon him when he first came into the medical ward as a way to keep him calm it eventually became his favorite and most prized possession, if anyone other then Tora or Leona took it he became very distressed and even then if they keep it to long. Another thing they discovered about his demeanor is his fear of male humans, he ran from them if he could and screamed if any tried to touch him which is why this is risky. Akuma is a very old half-demon but he does have half-human blood and looks very human.

She begged the heavens Zero wasn't afraid of his touch.

Stopping in front of Akuma's door, Zero pauses in his excitement suddenly nervous. Putting the code in she slid the door completely open and waited, Zero let out a loud whine and paced a few feet from her leaning as far as he could trying to see within the room. 

"come on Zero, you want to meet Akuma?" she asked softly kneeling down, Zero backed up at her movement sniffing at the air nervously. Leona waited patiently for the hybrid to make up his mind, he was very nervous even though he had willingly even cleverly gotten into the same room the day before. After about ten minutes of his pacing she tried her last card, she played with his owl atop the fruit tray making small clicking noises.

His attention was caught immediately and slowly approached giving out his own little clicks until he nipped at her hand, she continued reaching forward to pull him farther towards her.

"Come on sweet heart, come meet your new friend."


	12. Ash & Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not all you perceive as right, really is.
> 
> #### Change is coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning rape scene**

The boy took his owl in his mouth and gave her a playful growl, smiling she stood and walked into Akuma's room turning the light dial slowly to a brighter setting. 

Akuma stayed still, perhaps sleeping. She coaxed the small frost hybrid in and closed the door, he turned around quickly and squeaked in fear scratching at the door then looking to her with confusion.

She forced herself to ignore the fear and betrayal in his eyes as she approached the bed following Tora's instructions, she pulled the protective crown from the bed and Akuma stirred at the lack of his wall. Placing the food tray down beside him removing its lid to reveal grapes, strawberries, sliced kiwi and sliver of mango.

With a gentle touch she slid her hand close to Akuma on the surface of the bed, he had his eyes open into very thin slits and curled towards her in a loose arc tail nearly meeting his nose. He yawned showing his maw of sharp teeth and gave a little stretch before laying his head back down, Zero whined behind her catching his attention. He opened his eyes a little more before a strange throaty chuff escaped him, noise rocking his whole frame.

Turning To Zero who watched her intently letting another small sound escape, she took some grapes and revealed them waving her hand enticingly.

"Come on over, Zero. I know grapes are your favorite" she said sweetly, he perked at that wasting no time to cross the small distance and nearly bit her hand he grabbed the little orbs so fast. She laughed at his antics and he ate them like a squirrel would its nuts peeling the skin before eating the center. 

Turning to Akuma who watched her warily she took a kiwi slice and waved it under his nose hoping the sweet smell would have him try the fruit, but he simply shut his eyes. Sighing she was about to pull away when Zero's mop of white hair appeared on the other side of the bed. Bobbing a few times he pushed himself through the small space between the bed and wall and pulled himself up onto the mattress. He sniffed at Akuma's back flinching away shyly a few times.

Smiling at his curiosity she couldn't help but see the reflection of the boy who would run from his own shadow no more then a year ago, that boy would never approach an older demon in such a way.

"This is Akuma, a friend. He's like you, Zero" she explained to him, he tilted his head at her before leaning over the old demon carefully sniffing at his forearm laying loosly on the bed. To her own surprise, Akuma turned his face up to the younger and sniffed at him the same way Zero had done moments before. This continued until They touched noses and Zero recoiled in surprise. They stared at one another, until the little frost demon noticed the kiwi in Leona's still extended hand.

Jumping forward his palms landed just in front of Akuma's stomach and snatched the fruit, the old demon watched him munch happily and sniffed at him again. Leona couldn't help smile as Zero looked down at him just as curious, until his arms gave out and he collapsed on the much older creature. Akuma let out a wispy groan shutting his only visible eye the other hidden by his bangs. 

Leona ready to lift Zero didn't move as the boy pulled away sharply staring at he black haired demon. Fruit forgotten, he leaned forward sniffing loudly at Akuma's hair and horn golden eyes looking at his caretaker. Akuma wheezed loudly a tremble running through him.

"What is it?" She asked curious of the strange look he was giving her, he paused over Akuma's missing tipped ear. Then before she could say anything he chomped down on it and pulled. The old demon reacted faster then she's seen before whipping his head towards the boy fangs gaping and let out a loud groan that ended in a hiss. Leona gasped pushing the boy up in alarm.

"Zero!" The boy flinched hunching his shoulders looker at her with wide innocent eyes, she shook her head softening her tone, "you need to be gentle, sweetheart." she chided, he looked around her arm down at Akuma who shook his head roughly eyes narrowing up at him. His feathery ears drooped looking away guiltily as Leona lowered him to sit behind Akuma once more, Leona sat back speechless.

Never has she seen Zero do that before, let alone seen anything get that kind of reaction out of Akuma. He reacted, and fast. Something he hadn't done since they've had him, leaning back she tried to make out what she just say.

What about Zero made him act like this? was it trust? looking the old demon over she wasn't sure that was the answer, he looked very uneasy around the albino.

And Zero, did such a pup like thing. Never has he tried to initiate play before, not even with her. She always initiated first.

it all came down to one answer. They knew they were half-demon. half-blood. They must sense it in each other and it eased them so easily into each others presence.

Smiling to herself, this was it, what they had hopped for. her thoughts left as Zero began to move forward again much more carefully now, he leaned over Akuma and sniffed at the fruit tray tail giving a tiny wag where it sat next to him. He inhaled another grape excitedly letting out sounds of enjoyment, Leona was about to push the tray closer when she froze.

Akuma watching with his one good eye, underneath the nervousness was something not seen before. Curiosity. Zero looked down at him a slice of mango sticking out of him mouth, tilting his head at the older demon. Akuma leaned up slightly and sniffed at the yellow fruit, a strange look crossed his face before his mouth twitched.

With bated breath Leona watched as the old demon's fangs slowly took the end of the mango. for a moment they stayed like this until Zero tugged away tail waging excitedly leaving the old demon with half the mango sticking out, he brought the small piece into his mouth and chewed. The young frost demon chirped loudly excitedly hoping over Akuma barely tipping the tray off the bed as he leaned forward butt in the air, all the while tail waving around happily. 

Leona had one hand on the tray the other covering her mouth hiding the smile threatening to split her face in half. 

Old Akuma licked his lips before sniffing around, Zero lept off the bed pouncing around the glass enclosure like he was a child full of sugar. Leona just laughed and slid the tray closer to the old demon who to he happiness started sniffing around the contents.

she lifted another kiwi slice and let him sniff it, wrinkling his nose he went back to sniffing until he found the mango pile. With a few clumsy attempts he picked a piece up in his fangs and munched slowly and widely nearly dropping it a few times juice escaping his mouth the entire time he watched her with that same old demon wariness. 

He probably expected some kind of punishment, but that didn't even come to her mind.

He was eating. HE WAS EATING. Never has Leona felt so much excitement watching as Akuma periodically ate piece after piece of mango until he ran out, sniffing the other fruit again he wrinkled his nose and licked some of the juice that had escaped before laying back down what could only be a content purr escaping him as he shut his eyes once more.

Zero paused his bouncing catching Leona's attention, he seemed to ponder for a moment before he began making his way back to the bed. Pausing he looked around fidgeting before he found his target, his little owl and grabbed it in his fangs and then returned to Akuma. Climbing up the back like he did the first time he sniffed around before looking at his caretaker, she smiled to him which seemed to ease the little hybrid. 

He stared at Akuma's back for a few minutes before frowning, shaking his feathery ears out he climbed over him and uncaring pushed the fruit tray over. Leona having seconds to catch it before it toppled off, she was about to say something but couldn't as she watched him lay down heavily forcing himself under Akuma's head. Said half-demon tensed visibly chattering for a second before cracking an eye open as his new pillow arranged itself so that his head lay against the old demons stomach tail curling around to caress Akuma's back.

Looking at the scene before her she couldn't imagine anything but a yin-yang, Akuma was frowning uneasily looking from the young albino to her several times before letting his eyes close. owl stuff between the two's chests they fell into a slumber, uncaring of the human watching them.

Leona simply sat in stunned silence holding the tray. A single thought running through her mind.

The first step although clearly an uneasy one. 

It has been made. 

............................................................

_Akuma gasped for air, a heavy human pressing down on his chest as they forced their filth into him. One hand held his horn forcing his head up at an uncomfortable angle, forcing him to watch another of the nights many desecration's of his restrained body._

_The fat human spoke in his sickening way and he just tuned him out shutting his tired eyes, he was tightly restrained to the stand he'd called his bed for several weeks perhaps months even. His master bring other masters and their slaves periodically to "use" him, breed him, he hated it._

_He felt filthy, needed to clean himself, to groom. But his master wouldn't let him, and as the human finished he simply drew away snorting when a weak whine escaped his slaves throat. He earned a slap shaking the entire stand he was strapped to demanding his silence, he trembled._

_He's been many things to humans, heavy labor, cage fights, weapon tests, demon biology. But this master used him like cattle, to breed more slaves. He grit his teeth fight the growl of distaste in his throat, fists tightening he fought the disgusted urge in his chest. Until the light flicked off leaving him to suffer in his thoughts._

_The fight left him, eyes sliding shut. Why care? he was an object to his master, a toy. To be used and thrown away when broken, he has no right to fight his fate.  
A tear escaped his faded eyes, and then another and another. _

_Unable to shake the fear for the cruel fates of his unborn pups._

_Unbeknown to him a figure snuck into the room watching him in the darkness, he didn't know they were there until a hand slid across his bruised stomach. He jolted eyes squeezing tighter, no his master finished he had left._

_Before he could string his thoughts together something forced itself into his mouth and then slammed over his mouth trapping something small and dry inside. He whined out involuntarily as a body climbed onto him moving in careful motions to straddle his waist and lean over him, a sickeningly sweet smell flooding his nose before a similar voice whispered into his ear._

_"If that filthy pig of a husband can use you, demon. Than so shall I, that bastard will regret choosing you over me." the last words were spat sending a fearful chill up his body before it was replaced by an overwhelming heat._

_He let his mind go blank, tonight would be another restless night._

.........................................................................

Akuma awoke to darkness tensing for a moment as something moved beneath him, pushing back slightly he surveyed the room for master. Licking his lips the sweet after taste reminding him of his foolish greed, he should never have taken from master no doubt another punishment would come.

He whined at the thought before Sniffing lightly masters scent was old, another scent however brought his mind straight back to the terror of his memories.

A pup. Even in the dark room he could make out the stark white pup laying against him, squirming to get more comfortable. 

For a moment he wanted to push away from the pup who smelled of ice and ash, but it let out a pitiful whine that made his lungs seize. It whimpered into his stomach kneading at him all the while, something inside him pulsed at the sight, the sounds. 

He felt terribly fatigued all of a sudden watching this pup nip at his skin and whine for comfort, cold seeming to radiate off the pale skin. His eyes grew heavy, laying his head back down onto the pups side twitching away a few times before settling down.

Why was this pup presented to him? they. . . master didn't want him to . . .

His body jolted and he pushed away heart pounding terribly in his ears, the pup let out a terrible sound before rolling off the side off the bed. The snow pup now very much awake jumped up onto his hands and knees looking around wildly a terrible set of screams escaping him.

Akuma pushed away from the noise nearly falling off the opposite end of the bed, he covered his ears in desperation.

He begged for the crying to stop, tail whipping around the bed. He couldn't stand it anymore! This new master who brought him food, and gentle touches and now this PUP! No more. . .

He didn't feel the arms that snaked across his back or the soft words being whispered to him. It was to much, these new things. They confused him, what did master want from her slave? He couldn't decipher her actions and that terrified him, flashes of dark feathers reminding him that he has already failed once before.

A sob escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut, warmth cocooned around him enveloping him in darkness and a soothing scent.

He felt a sharp spark of heat stab at him, in the darkness of his consciousness fiery talons reached out and he was encased in living flames. 

He fought back for just a moment before unconsciousness overtook him the flames vanishing.

Wisping away like ash on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask ;) there should be 2 more chapters to come on the final day of October.
> 
> #### All Hallow's eve!


	13. The young and The old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeless, but not lost.
> 
> ####  CHANGE IS COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry the 14th chapter will come a bit later hopefully it'll be up sometime tomorrow i ended up having a power out and i was mid way through this chapter. 
> 
> You have no idea how disheartening it is to rewrite a chapter that was going so well and knowing full well you've forgotten key pieces already ._.

Leona made her way towards Akuma's enclosure already able to hear a familiar whine that had begun to accompany her morning routine. 

Sighing sadly she turned to see Zero pacing the wall tail waving about in clear agitation, he whined continuously before sitting at the door to smack press some of the buttons on the lock. It beeped and turned red earning a growl from the albino who smacked the floor with his tail blowing cold air down towards her making her stop in her steps.

He growled bobbing his head several times, his white fur like hair that usually slid back was standing up like he had been rubbing his head against things his feathery ears fell back as more growls escaped him.

He didn't notice her until she stepped up to the door, he scuttled away chuffing loudly at her. Kneeling down she pat the floor, he ran up to her without a thought and whined loudly looking from her to the door. Smiling she put her hand against his neck shushing softly until he stopped huffing loudly and relaxed into her touch, yet she could still hear his teeth chatter.

The little frost demon has been like this for the past week, even braving some of the other members of the eclipse to stay near the door. 

She didn't know what to think, memories of that day still fresh for her and Tora.

...................................................

_The two women made their way towards Akuma's section, after Leona recounted everything to the doctor her friend just exuded absolute excitement. Unfortunately as head doctor she hadn't been able to leave right away no that she would have, she was very meticulous when it came to the old demons schedule and sticking to it._

_It was a little before 8pm when they headed for the enclosures of sector 4 where the Akuma resided with Zero, They made it about half way down the second to last corridor when a familiar screech reached them. Although muffled by glass they both knew it immediately._

_Racing around the corner Tora ran for the lock, Leona looking through the glass as best she could the screeching was right beside her Zero's white pressed against the glass corner beside the door. But the dimness she set the lights to hid Akuma, she only hoped neither were hurt._

_The door opened and Tora ran in to the boy, Leona followed quickly hovering over her friend who was checking Zero who actually hissed at her touch trying to press himself farther into the corner. Leona slid the light on and found the other hybrid, he looked so. . .lost, well more lost. looking around the bed she didn't see any signs of a struggle no scratches, or even blood._

_Stepping up Leona slowly sat on the bed picking up Zero's little owl plush she gave it a look over before turning to Tora. Tossing it towards her it landed at her side, she wordlessly picked it up and began the process of calming the young boy._

_Leona turned back to look at Akuma, the old demon had a far away look pushing away from her his tail whipped the bedding until it hit her hip freezing against the dark fabric. Looking into his unseeing eyes it was obvious he was far away from here, a memory, or a nightmare playing before him. She wasn't sure. Reaching forward she caressed his scarred neck gently._

_"your OK, Akuma. Your in a safe place, come back to me old boy"_

_Pulling one of the folded comforters that had been used to make his wall from the pile she had folded off the corner of the bed Leona opened it and wrapped the maroon fabric around his shoulders and over his head enough to pull him into a full embrace._

_"come back, Akuma. You were doing so well. . .please." She took hold of her pendant praying, A weak pulsing sensation ran through her arm as she rocked the old demon gently. A small whine made her look over her shoulder to see Tora cradling Zero who nibbled on his owl, yet they could both tell that he was watching Akuma from the corner of his eye more little whines escaping him._

_"How is he?"_

_the doctor smiled down at the albino who's tail flicked onto the bed they both gave it a look before giving each other worried looks, Zero has never acted like this before. He whined loudly clearly still unhappy sending tension up Akuma's form._

_"Just a small bump on the head, my guess is Akuma knocked him off the bed. Zero may have felt threatened and started to screech and it made both of them freak out, is he OK?"_

_Their attention was drawn to the blanket engulfing the old demon, That's a good question. A sudden wave of azure flashed through the room blinding them, heat exploding across Leona's collar bone. But just as fast as it came, it disappeared._

_Before they could even ponder what had just occurred Zero let out a screech, Tora ever the level-headed pushed his face into the crook of her neck humming gently. He squirmed against her hold letting out distressed noises, tail whipping about sending cold air all around them._

_Without a word she retreated from the room, Zero cried out one last time before the door shut leaving Leona alone with the old demon._

_"Akuma, why can't you catch a break old boy?" she whispered rubbing soothing circles into his back. A wheeze escaped him before she decided to laying him on his side, pulling the blanket from his head to bunch it up and form a pillow._

_Leaning back she noticed his eyes roaming wildly under closed lids, some kind of horror playing before them no doubt clear tears stained his face. She frowned sadly putting one hand over his temple the other grasping her pendant, she winced pulling the cold metal up to see._

_Something felt off about the shard, it was so cold like it had been in a freezer seconds before her touch. Engulfing it with her palm she breathed into it to warm it before praying upon it for the old demon._

_She prayed long and hard ignoring her own tears as they slid down her face before leaning forward she kissed his temple gently._

_Please, she prayed, Please give him reprieve from his nightmares for once in his long life let him be at peace._

_Unknown to it's holder, The metal fragment glowed for a moment a barely noticeable pulse of warmth running up her arm before fading away._

.............................................................

A loud whine brought her back to the present Zero scratched avidly at the foot of the door growling all the while.

She looked at the lock for a moment before coming to a decision, she put in the code letting the door hiss open. Zero chirped loudly forcing the door open with his face before rushing in, only to freeze half way towards the bed. 

His caretaker entered behind him surveying the bed Akuma lay lifeless eye vacant of any life. Sighing sadly she knelt beside the albino putting her arm around his back, he sniffed at her eyes never leaving Akuma's form.

"you need to be gentle, okay Zero." She whispered gently, he gurgled approaching the bed in one hop before sniffing at it crawling back and forth at its edge. Akuma remained oblivious to the distressed boy, his one visible eye never moving. 

Leona worried her lip, the old demon has been like this ever since that event no matter what they did he stayed lifeless, lethargic. Like. . . like he's given up. Zero stopped pacing laying his head on the bed for a moment, looking back at his caretaker who gave him a sad smile.

"remember, gentle." He whined pushing himself up making the bed creak with the added weight, leaning forward as far as he could to nip at the fabric of the blanket right near the old demon's face and pulled roughly. He drew back sharply as if expecting a reaction tail blowing cold air towards her as it wagged, but nothing not even a twitch.

Sniffing around he bobbed his head a few times before approaching again tugging the blanket a few times, he seemed to want some kind of action from the older but unless you actually watched that Akuma was breathing he looked dead.

Shaking that thought from her troubled mind she stood approaching slowly Zero whined at her brushing his head against her leg, she smiled down at his affection before he went back to tugging.

"Here, Zero." she whispered pulling the blanket up, Zero stared at it, then Akuma, then to her shyly. She pat the bed softly and he purred loudly pulling himself up to curl against the old fire demon, shoving his face right into the crook of his neck. 

She pet the curve of his back before tucking the blanket around him, when he settled against Akuma's warmth she gave the old demon a few horn pets before retreating to her chair in the corner.

She felt content simply watching Zero cuddle up to Akuma, the poor old demon still stayed lifeless to the affection.

A small knock brought her attention to the door where a very tired looking Rex waited, covered in dirt and the smell of burnt fabric filled the air. She noticed Zero shifting aware of the new presence in the room.

"welcome back. How did it go?" Leona greeted, Rex looked across the maroon lump on the bed that the tiniest of whines escaped from.

"we got there right in the middle of a pit fight, so you could say things got. . ." his eyes traveled to Leona a soft smirk lighting his dirt stained face, "messy"

She returned the smirk before leaning back in the arm chair, "How many?"

"enough to know that our resident doc is going to be pulling all nighters for the next 3 days at least, they had a lot of earth and fire demons" Leona sucked in knowing all too well the dangers of caring for creatures who could crush you with their sheer size or sear you from the inside out with the flick of a hand. She'd go help later.

Rex made to take a step towards the bed but seemed to stop lips forming a thin line as he stared at the half-demons, Zero peeked out now back against the old demons chest.

Rex smiled gently at the tiny whine, "hey little guy"

Leona watched an inner struggle run through her friend who eventually stepped back ready to leave, she went to him offering her hand which he watched emotions flickering through his face.

"I don't know, Leo. . ." She nodded offering both hands now, she was done letting her childhood friend bury himself any farther in guilt.

"I think he could use you as much as you could use him, Rexus." he seemed to perk a bit at this, hand twitching he finally reached forward allowing his leader to pull him to the bed. Zero chattering teeth could be heard, wide golden eyes watching nervously.

Rex smiled nervously knowing of the boys aversion to male humans, Leona sat on the bed slowly letting go of Rex's hands to reach for the blanket. Zero let out a distressed cry turning around to hide his face in Akuma's chest, the two adults smiled sadly before exchanging looks before Rex just laughed.

"Maybe not tonight, I need food and a long shower." He said nonchalantly stretching to prove his fatigue, Leona put a hand on his shoulder before he could turn to leave.

"come back in the morning, I'm sure Akuma would appreciate the boy time." she winked, he just laughed before his smile turned sullen. 

"I don't. . .I want to, you know. But every time i try to think about it i just. . ." he struggled for words fists tightening before looking to what could very well be the last two half-demons in Assiah, "all i see is that corpse, and every other half demon corpse we've come across. only this time we were the ones, Leo."

Looking at his palms before they tightened glaring hollowly, "we were no better then the slavers."

Leona's thin fingers covered his fists pulling them down gently, he dropped them and looked away guiltily.

"We're not Rex, because we didn't want that. Yes we made a mistake, but he needs our help. And i think-" Looking to the half-demons, Zero nipped at the older demons neck almost suckling little whines escaping him once more. "I think Zero is the key to saving him, he just needs time."

Rex followed her gaze, "I hope so, he looks so tired."

She nodded in agreement the vacant look still in his eye, Zero's whines turned to gurgles and his suckling turned to full blown kneading at his chest.

Leona smiled the scene reminding her all to well of a pup vying for the attention of its mother.


	14. gift of humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change has finally come.
> 
> A warm hand to show the path.

Darkness. It chocked him, his already struggling lungs sputtering for air it would not receive. 

His body screamed to move but he couldn't bring himself to do anything, not even twitch. He just wanted to die, he didn't care what punishment his masters gave him. He was no longer alive, soulless.

Memories played out in his mind of all the cruel masters, the nightmares, cold cement rooms with painful chains that bit into beyond bruised skin. He could remember each cruel voice, all mixing into one cruel form that stretch over him crushing him all at once.

"you are the dog. The dog must obey. The master commands, the dog obeys."

he chocked laying lifeless against a cold surface, his eyes could only see the grey of the cage holding him as they dulled. 

Until a spark flashed to life in the distance, a voice within him calling to it. No, he did not want to take it. He shut his eyes completely letting himself fall deeper into this void, waiting for the darkness to swallow him. 

Only it never came. Instead a hand pressed itself gently into the center of his back.

It became lighter, easier to breath, the memories that assaulted him washed away.

Did he finally receive judgement? was he free?

The hand moved somewhat and he was suddenly being lifted back laying against something soft, something warm. Something FAMILIAR.

"It's not your time" a voice filled his head, the hand returned to his chest now rubbing across his collar bone gently.

"You've earned a good rest, embrace it."

He felt himself sink into the touch a strangled sob escaping his lips, the hand never stopped in it's motion. He almost let it be until the sound of the pup echoed far away as if it were miles away and not right in the prison he currently resided.

He cried weakly the darkness grabbing him once more, but the hand relieved it. A soft hum right in his ear calmed him and suddenly the spark that was miles away was illuminating him in the palm of another hand, he turned his face away frightened of the pulsing heat pounding off the tiny flicker.

"take it, what they stole from you. What is left. It's not your time yet." He whined shutting his eyes once more, unwilling to take the mark.

A sadness rolled off the being holding him before he was in a embrace of pure warmth and safety. So unfamiliar to the feeling he was brought to tears he thought dried up long ago.  
"It's OK, some day soon you will reclaim what was taken from you so long ago." He grabbed onto the arms wishing to know what the unfamiliar feeling within his chest was, the forms arms raised up to caress the back of his head into soft fabric.

"you've suffered so much, I wish. . . I wish i could protect you." the voice seemed. . .sincere, warm.

Safe.

He pushed Akuma back and lifted his chin to make him look into the dark figures face, and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to his. 

"You can't give up now," the figure whispered softly Akuma felt the words calm him, understand them.

"He needs you, Rin. They need you. Your story isn't over"

The words calmed the storm of fear and pain, and he felt lighter as he fell into nothingness once more.

The dark silhouette held Akuma's unconscious form as he faded away.

"He will never be free in, Assiah. None of them will." A dark voice echoed around him, pure cruel anger pulsing around him. The figure turned to the azure spark as it fluxed, pulsing before forming into a blue serpent of flames red beady eyes sizing him up.

"Satan."

The demon god's eyes narrowed, " I will have my kin returned to me, My heir returned to me. He will soon fulfill his role."

The figure nodded once turning away, "my brother is not a toy, don't treat him as one."

The demon gods presence pulsed with renewed anger, "No, He is a human pet. I will have him returned to me, in my realm he will be safe from your kind."

The figure turned to the serpent for a moment, " Don't act like you care, you tortured him just as much."

"I WANT TO SAVE MY FOOLISH SON!"

"I see how well that's going"

The serpent spat fire before letting out a roar twirling about before it shrank back into a small spark once more, the figure caressed the weak flicker.

"Hang in there, Rin. One day you'll truly be free."

..........................................

Small whine's brought him back to reality something whined right in his ear, rubbing up to his chest. 

Opening his eyes slowly just in time to see the pup draw back and stare at him with large gold eyes. The white haired cub's head bobbed before sniffing at his face, Akuma felt himself grow nervous the terrifying thoughts swarming around. But they were washed away by the feeling the figure left him, the pup whined softly rubbing his head into his face.

He felt himself rub back trying to whine back but he found his throat dry, the pups scent was anxious as he pushed himself forward slowly to curl against his chest only now realizing they were both covered in thick blankets.

Something pet along his side bringing his attention up to see his master hovering over him, she had a strange look before leaning forward. At first he felt terrified at her proximity yet as her forehead touched his all he could feel was the warmth from the figure in his dream, Leona caressed the back of his head like he did petting softly.

"I'm so glad your awake, Akuma."

For the first time in millennia, he felt the warmth of this gentle master soothe his old body.

.........................................

Leona sat back watching the scene that was playing out before her, after Akuma seemed to awaken from his lethargic coma he's been more alert then they'd ever seen him. He was still exhibiting very nervous behaviors, yet something changed. 

Especially towards Zero. Where he seemed slightly curious of the boy before, now he seemed eased by his presence. In the last week they hadn't needed to restrain him once, if he ever got antsy she would bring Zero in if he wasn't already with the old demon and the albino would calm him. And he seemed healthier as well the wounds from before that persisted to not heal have finally closed leaving jagged scars, she even caught him licking his wounds from time to time which means he wanted them to heal.

The thought made her smile softly, everything was a mystery about this ancient half-demon. 

Zero bobbed around the bedside stealing fruit from the tray sitting between the edge and Akuma, the old demon watched for a while before he seemed ready to test the waters. As always he looked to her first as if asking for permission when she gave him a small smile he pulled himself closer and picked up the pieces of mango she knew he liked, although very sloppily. 

He never stopped Zero if he pushed at the older for the fruit seemingly content with the small amount he was taking, it was amazing to watch. It was like. . . Zero was breathing life into Akuma.

Zero was suddenly at her chair both hands on her knees giving her a playful look, tail waving a round excitedly. Chuckling she pet his head and he purred loudly, she hater treating him like he was some kind of animal. But he enjoyed the interactions, she put her hands under his pits and pulled him up into her lap. 

He curled instinctively and placed his head against the nape of her neck lovingly, a strange sound made her attention go to Akuma once more.

He was pushed up on his arms blanket pooling around his waist head still lowered nervously, he let out a quit rush of air which jolted Zero. The boy looked over to the older a small whine releasing from him, again Akuma let out the sound but louder this time.

As if the sound beckoned him, Zero licked at her neck before pushing himself down onto the floor once more picking up his small owl as he returned to the bed. She watched curiously as Zero pulled himself up onto the bed and carefully pushed himself into the old demon who in turn rubbed his cheek along the boys back gently goading him to curl beneath him, when finally he was content he layed down so he was like a protective shield around Zero's smaller form his tail finishing the circuit.

Leona stood removing the nearly empty tray of fruit before pulling the blanket up to Akuma's shoulders hiding Zero from view, the ancient creature seemed to tense but eventually pulled up and gave a shy lick to her hand when it reached his shoulder.

She was left stunned as he shut his eyes settling for the night.

........................................

Tora-lei let out a tired sigh as she escaped the shower, stretching her worn out muscles before proceeding to the menial task of dressing into casual clothing for the first time in almost a week now.

Two loads of rescues from one of the most successful missions to date left her with most demons then she had space, having to place most in their enclosures before they even got the help they needed.

I should really ask Leona for more hands, she thought tiredly. Besides Herself and Raku her apprentice who did field work with his sister most of the time she was alone with only nurses most of the time and they could only do so much.

She even had to go into the neighboring town for more provisions her partner unable to keep up with the demand for herbs. Sighing slightly, she'll definitely need to give her big green friend some RnR.

As she stepped from her room into the small living area each suite accommodated a dark worn backpack on the counter caught her eye a quick desicion made for where she would be spending most of the night.

pulling her shoes on she pulled the bag over her shoulder and headed out doing her best not to groaned as she straightened from the task, every muscle screamed for rest. But that could wait.

This was not something that she was willing to put off.

Familiar footsteps led her to the silent district of sector 3 and the lock hadn't been tampered with so Zero must be wandering around, maybe he was with Leona who often let him watch movies in her suite when she was getting ready for bed.

The door slid open and Tora was in immediately better spirits, the hours of tending to tortured demons on sight washed away by the sight before her. 

Akuma for the first time, was not in the bed. He lay curled just a bit away from it close to the center of the square room with his back to her, his tail twitched for a few moments before curling between his legs and out of sight.

She approached his back placing her backpack down, kneeling down she watched as not so prominent ribs stretched the thin pale film of skin covering them with each uneasy intake of breath. Placing a gentle hand over his side earned a twitch of skin across his abdomen, Pulling his head up shakily he gazed at her with his one good eye.

"good evening Akuma, decided to explore a bit tonight?" he offered no response simply watching her uneasily, petting his side slowly he felt much warmer then he'd ever felt as well which was a great sign. It amazing her how much Zero's presence has done, it's like the small albino had blown new life into the ancient creature. Now it was their turn to pick up the pieces they could find, to help him escape the cage he's been forced to live in all his life.

He moved making her freeze, pushing himself up on shaky arms he turned over to face her before sliding down slowly a low huff accompanying the action. Now splayed out he let a hiss of air to escape before laying his chin down on the cool floor, she hummed at this petting the arc of his back.

"You were trying to cool down, weren't you old boy?" He huffed again and opened his mouth slightly as if to pant, she felt a swell of accomplishment they worked hard to make the room warmer for him to help accommodate his lack of body heat. They had succeeded so well he must have overheated and needed to expel built up heat, an odd thought for a fire demon. Perhaps it was his human body.

She felt him shudder under her touch before his eye shut, head titled on its side to lay on the floor. 

She pulled away for a moment to look at her bag unzipping the top a round red snout popped out. She hesitated for a only a moment before pulling out a plush red dragon with a round yellow belly and tiny cartoon limbs. A thin piece of thick thread wound a bell to its neck, Feeling its velvety head adorned with yellow fabric crests and horns before her eyes traveled to Akuma. It had been a last minute purchase on the way back from a medicine run into the town just south of them when the doctor saw it all she could think of was the old demon, her hand pet his side unconsciously.

Maybe it was a bit childish to think the old fire demon would enjoy a toy, but when she remembered how Zero first reacted to receiving his owl from her. . .she just couldn't help it.

This was not just a simple toy after all. it was a connection, a small part of humanity she wanted him to receive.

She nodded to herself before grabbing its head from the back, making wiggle around beside Akuma before it 'crawled' up onto his back to sit itself there. The old demon was still at first before he realized the item was not moving, opening his eye he looked to her who smiled back at him making the little dragon crawl around to land in front of his nose.

He lifted his head slowly pushing away a bit staring intently at the toy, he stayed still long enough she started to second guess if this was a good idea. But the patience paid off when he stretched forward to sniff at it's rounded snout recoiling with every audible sniff, his gray eye never leaving her however.

"what's that, huh big guy? looks like he wants to be your friend." She wiggled it for more emphasis which made him pause in his smell, nose to plushy snout. His eyes traveled slowly to the toy nearly making him cross eyed, his lips parted slightly before a strange huff of air escaped traveling up his whole body. A chuff, something that Leona had reported to her with his interactions with zero. 

It was a call to a cub or hatchling, normally to communicate usually much rougher compared to his usually sighing gestures.

She made the dragon wiggle once more which made him watch her arm the her face once more.

"What's that Akuma? looks like he wants to be your friend" She shook it lightly to ring the bell around its neck and moved it to rub against his arm, he flinched away at first a startled hiss escaping. When no danger appeared he slowly lowered his head against it rubbing the side against it once more affectionately, she let it go finally letting him curl his arm around it loosely yet careful not to knock it over from its sitting position before his hand curled down and he shut his eyes. 

A small wiggle of his tail and a light purr escaped him before he grew still face still pressed against it. 

Unwilling to break the scene she crossed her legs and pulled out a sketch book. 

A peaceful lull washing over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i knew how to post pictures into chapters you would have Tora-lei's sketch of Akuma hugging his new cute little friend. if anyone can tell me how to do so i'm sure it'll add to the scene!


	15. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad person ._.

ok so I'm sure one half of you are annoyed the and the other half think I am dead. I assure you the fox is alive. lol.

so to explain I have several stories in the works currently other then this one i haven't actually started posting. I know of at least 3 that may go up sometime in my lifetime X_X.

we have this one "to live, to learn" which I have not given up on although some may believe i have that's not the case. I'm a procrastinator to the worst degree mixed with writing snippets here and there and I have a lot going on leaving me quite busy. But don't worry Akuma's story will continue i just need to get all my notes together.

Next i have a story which will take place way before that story called "faith in humanity" now this is where it gets tricky, as i'm writing things change. I physically have to go back and change several things in the Akuma's story before i can continue the chapters so you can see where the procrastination sets in ._.

then we have a completely separate story that has no name yet.

the two stories "faith in humanity" and the unnamed one were the original fanfics i started a long time ago each following the same idea but done in different ways.

Humanity isn't a race that accepts things so easily. Rin suffers that price and the story starts from there. The differences come in the reaction.

"Faith in humanity" he reacts in a more feral way, becoming much more aggressive and untrusting towards people and takes place from after amaimons fight where the exwires turn on him.

the unnamed one is a little more complicated. where he becomes much more submissive and scared of people, this one is under the assumption Shiro gave Rin to the Vatican as a newborn and returned to rescue him 10-12 years later leaving him to learn how to help a disabled half-demon. 

and lastly my final story is one i guess I'll call "mountain god, or maybe god of the mountain" haven't decided yet. this one is like a combination of both stories except this one is where an Imprisoned and experimented on Rin escaped captivity to a remote mountainous area that suffers from a constant blizzard to die in peace as he's become the vessel for a bio weapon against demons that he wants to keep contained.

so you can see that while I am writing tiny parts here and there it'll sometimes be for the other stories.

I do have several chapter of the first two stories writen but i've hesitated to post them as i feel i should try and finish "To live, To learn" first. 

I decided to do this update to let you guys who are being so patient with me know that i do apologize for being so late on updating but that it will come. 

thank you all for you patience.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of several fics I've been writing this one kinda just popped up in my head, we'll see where it goes. Re editing makes me realize I'm a bit sadistic lol. But the world is not a kind place.
> 
> Also the way i write/type stories. I reread them over and over and edit them till the scene I'm writing feels right so some chapters may come slower then others. But that just means I'm trying to get it right not that I've given up on the story. I'm pretty determined :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
